Harry Potter and The Quest of The Phoenix
by mysticruby
Summary: Tis Harry's 6th Year (after ootp) It's Yet Another Year For Harry And The Gangs. New Face's And Old Face's Tis Good Story So Please Feel Free To Look In To It... Tis A HG-RH-NL So Do Come Have A Look See You Just May Get Hooked.
1. Chapter 1 : Dumbledore Arrives

_**Hello Please Do Review Your Thoughts, I Will Post Chapter As The "R's" Come In.**_

_**(Disclaimer, I Do Not Own The Writes To Harry Potter And Or JKR's Work. But I do Want to "THANK GOD FOR JKR" for giving us Harry potter book 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5) (can't wait for 6, and 7)**_

_**HARRY POTTER AND THE QUEST OF THE PHOENIX**_

_**Year Six**_

_**By MysticRuby & MysticRaven**_

**Chapter 1 Dumbledore Arrives**

**It was around 11:20 p.m. and a young man, soon to be 16 was sitting at a desk in a tiny room, his name is Harry Potter. Harry Potter was not as one would put him as a normal young man, he is in fact a Wizard, fresh out of his 5th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was thin looking with jet-black hair that would never lay flat (like his father's) and bright green eyes (like his mother's). He also had a scar on his forehead shaped like a lighting bolt, complements of Lord Voldemort. A dark and evil wizard, who murdered his parents; which is one of the reason he now lives with his family the Dursley at number 4 Privet Drive. **

**Harry was sitting at his desk with a book out; the book was very special to him. It was a photo album of his family and friends, but what Harry was really looking at was a photo of his parent's wedding day, where there was a small glimpse of a man known to Harry as Sirius Black, his godfather. Sirius was what Harry would call a father figure; only his own cousin Bellatrix Black killed Sirius last year. Harry was there when Sirius fell through the veil. Not only has he lost his mum and dad, but now he had lost the closest thing to a parent he had. This all happened all because of the deatheater's and Voldemort. Lord Voldemort was and still is, a dark and fearsome Wizard. People still have trouble saying his name, so they call him "he who must not me named." but to Harry Potter Voldemort was no more then a murderous man, who had tried to kill him no less then five times. **

**Still hurting from his loss, Harry looked out the window in hopes that Hedwig would be home soon, for he missed her company. The Dursley had not really talked with him much since the train station, where Mad Eye Moody, Tonks, and Remus Lupin had a few words with them. They still treated him like dirt, but on the other hand, they left him alone. He was able to see the news when he wanted, and even go to eat what he wanted with out a problem. .Sometimes, Harry missed the yelling, just to have someone talk to him. Every now and again he would go and visit Ms. Figg, just to see a friendly face. Harry was upset, he missed his friend, and he missed Hogwarts. To Harry, Hogwarts was his one true home. **

**He had wanted to get away from the Dursley's from the moment he got in the car, but he now knew why he had to come back to the Dursley's. Dumbledore, had told him last year at the end of term, and before he returned to Privet drive. He had learned about the prophecy that Professor Trelawney had made, before he was born, it had said. **

_**" THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD, APPROACHES....BORN TO THOSE WHO HAVE TRICE DEFIED HIM. BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES...AND THE DARK LORD WILL MAKE HIM AS HIS EQUAL, BUT HE WILL HAVE POWER THE DARK LORD KNOWS NOT.....AND EITHER MUST DIE AT THE HAND OF THE OTHER FOR NEITHER CAN LIVE WHILE THE OTHER SURVIVES.....THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD WILL BE BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES.........." (from book 5 ootp)**_

"**So it's me or him," Harry thought to himself, and he will not win, "I won't let him." My life and the lives of my friends depend on it. Then Harry started to think about his friends, how he missed them, and wished that he could be with them. In doing so, Harry drifted off into a sleepless dream. When Harry awoke the next morning, he turned to see Hedwig, his owl tapping on the window. Harry flew to the window, and opened it to let her inside. She dropped the letter on top of the photo album that Harry had left out, she then flew to her cage for a drink. Harry picked the letter up and opened it up. It was a letter from Ron.**

_**Hi Harry,**_

_**Wanted to let you know that Dumbledore say's that you can't come for a couple more weeks, sorry mate, but when He says you can, we'll came and get you. Until then try to have a fun summer.**_

_**Ron**_

**_P.S. I hope the muggles are being nice to you. Oye, I just remembered, have you gotten your O.W.L.'s yet, I haven't but Mum said they should be in soon_.**

**I hope I passed, Harry thought to himself, and remembered that he had been told that they would be arriving sometime in July, and the month was almost over. He then looked at the clock, it said 7:48 a.m. Harry went down stairs for a bite to eat. He walked in to the kitchen and said, "good morning" to his aunt and uncle, and Cousin Dudley. As always his uncle just ruffled the morning paper, and didn't utter one word, Aunt Petunia went about her business without a glance towards Harry. She was busy looking out the kitchen window at the people across the street. As Harry was about done with his breakfast, Uncle Vernon put the paper down and started talking loudly so that everyone in the house heard him. **

**"Petunia my dear, Dudley my son; I think we shell have a family day," he then looked over to where Harry was sitting and said, **

**"You Boy! will be staying in the house why we are out." Harry looked at his uncle and said very coldly, **

**"I wouldn't go on a day trip or any trip with the likes of you muggles." At the Harry jumped up and was making for the hall to his room as Uncle Vernon started turning purple and yelling at the top of his lungs. **

**"How dare you talk to me in that manner, after all we have done for you and If it were not for you're." Just as he was about to say his next word an owl flew in though the kitchen window and landed on the table. Harry reached for the letter and opened it up.**

_**Harry,**_

_**You are all in danger, do not leave, stay there, someone will be there to collect all of you.**_

_**Remus Lupin**_

**Harry just looked at the letter, and then looked up at everyone in the room; he was speechless. **

**"Well boy, what does it say?" Asked Uncle Vernon.**

**"Yes, what does it say?" Aunt Petunia said, looking worried. They where both looking at Harry's face with worry; the worry showed on their faces.**

**"It says we are all in danger, and to stay where we are." Harry said, **

**"_DANGER BOY_." barked Uncle Vernon, "What sort of danger? From who? What are you on about boy?**

**"_Danger_!" said Aunt Petunia, "Vernon, we can't leave."**

**Uncle Vernon rounded on Harry and said, "You're the one who put us in danger, I should have kicked you out a long time ago." **

**"Vernon, he can't leave, you know that." Squealed Aunt Petunia, **

**"You heard what they told us at the train station and that letter last year. Harry must stay here!"**

**Dudley was just sitting there, looking white as a ghost from being so scared that he started wailing. "I want him out mum, please."**

**"Settle down now, let's think about this," said Uncle Vernon, as he read the note again. **

**"You are all in danger, don't leave, stay there someone will be there to collect all of you" Looking up confused, "collect all of you, who would be collecting us?" Asked Uncle Vernon, and just as he was looking towards Harry, there was a POP, Harry turned around to come face to face with none other then Professor Dumbledore himself. **

**Dumbledore looked at Harry for a moment before speaking to everyone in the room, **

**"We must hurry, he knows where you are Harry, and you, the Dursley's, are now in mortal danger, we must hurry." Uncle Vernon just looked from Harry, to Dumbledore, then looked to Petunia, and then back to Harry. **

**"He knows the spell I put around here, and he's coming, we don't have much time, we must leave now."**

**At the thought of leaving his house, and being told by a man he has never met before, and knowing he's a wizard, Uncle Vernon found his voice, and yelled, **

_**"WE WILL NOT BE LEAVING WITH YOU, BUT YOU CAN TAKE THAT BOY AND YOU BOTH CAN LEAVE, WE ARE STAYING HERE." **_

**At those words, he looked right in to Dumbledore's eyes and coward at his own words. To Harry's surprise, Dumbledore just smiled a little and said, **

**"Mr. Dursley, I am asking you to come with me, for not only yourself, but for your family's safety. At that, Vernon just glared at Dumbledore and nodded. **

**Dumbledore turned, to Harry, "We must use Floo Powder to get where we are going." **

**At this, Harry looked at his Aunt, Uncle, and cousin, and said, "They don't know how." **

**I'll deal with that," said Dumbledore and he then went into the living room, blew the fake fireplace out of the way, and started a quick fire. He opened a bag and thru in some floo powder into it and deep green flames shot up high. Then he turned to Harry and said;**

"**We have a new Hideout for the Order it was not safe where we were." **

**"Where is it now?" Asked Harry" **

**"When in the fire Harry call out Nouriche Manor clearly, and it will take you to where you need to be. Moody and Tonks will be waiting for you there, _GO HURRY _no time to waste." **

**With that Harry jumped in and yelled out "_NOURICHE MANOR_" and poof he was gone. Back at the Dursley's house, Aunt Petunia screamed and scared Dudley. Dumbledore turn to Petunia, Vernon, and Dudley and said, "You need to speak clearly, you can do it. Dudley you go first." said Dumbledore, At that point Petunia run to Dudley's side and started hugging him and wailing.**

**"Now Mrs. Dursley I assure you he will be just fine, Harry is on the other side. There was a loud bang out on the front lawn and... Dumbledore looked at the Dursley's and said, "We must leave NOW!" **

**At that thru more floo powder in to the fire and pushed Dudley in and told him to say "Nouriche Manor," and Dudley did as Dumbledore said, looking more afraid then he had ever been, poof he was gone. **

**He then he turned to Petunia "your next" and in the fire she went with a blank expression on her face and shouted the name "Nouriche Manor" she disappeared from the fire place with a poof just like Dudley had. The front door blow open just as Vernon was jumping in the fire and shouted "Nouriche Manor" Vernon watched as his living room swirled out of site, and he started feeling dizzy and sick. Back at the Dursley's house, Dumbledore watched as Vernon left the fireplace before vanishing himself. **

**(Next Chapter Will Be Nouriche Manor) **


	2. Chapter 2 : Nouriche Manna

_**Hello Please Do Review You Thoughs I Will Post Chapter As The "R's" Come In.**_

_**(Disclamier, I Do Not Own The Writes To Harry Potter And Or JKR's Work. But I do Want to "THANK GOD FOR JKR" for giving us harry potter book 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5) (can't wait for 6, and 7)**_

**HARRY POTTER AND THE QUEST OF THE PHOENIX**

**Year Six**

**By MysticRuby & MysticRaven**

**Chapter 2 Nouriche Manna **

Harry landed on his own two feet (it shocked him and no matter what he still hated flooing) Harry looked around the room and spying Moody, he yelled, "**The Dursley's **are coming behind me, they should be here soon." he then turn to look back at the fire place with a worried look on his face. No matter how bad the Dursley's had treaded Harry, they was his only family. He would never wish them harm like that. Time went on and still no sign of any of the Dursley's and Harry started to get real worried "did they get out" where are they he keep saying Just then the flames shoot up high, and Dudley came flying out of the fireplace, face first to the floor. Tonk and Harry helped him to his feet. For the first time in Harry's life, his cousin was not scared at all, as he looked at Harry and said, "That was a way cool ride." with a big smile on is face. It took Harry by surprise and shocked.

Just then the flame shot up again and out came aunt Petunia but Moody was there to stop her from hitting the floor with her face. She stood up and scrambled for Dudley, asking if he was alright, and started to cry. They all stood there looked at the fire waiting for any sign of uncle Vernon and it came at last the flames shot up for the fourth time, and out came Uncle Vernon feet first. And looking a little on the green side. It took a few moments for him to get a grasp when they all heard a **POPPING **sound and it was Dumbledore.

"Are you all alright?" Uncle Vernon asked to Petunia and then looked at Dudley. Who both nodded yes, then he turned to Dumbledore, and said "_now what do we do_"?

It was Tonk who spoke first, "We need to have some tea." she said "To calm our nerves, then we can all talk."

"**I WILL NOT**" said Uncle Vernon, "I want to go home with my family, and without that boy."

At those words Dumbledore started to speak. "I know you must be feeling a bit unnerved, Mr. Dursley but I assure you that you will not be safe back at your house, not now. I'm not even sure you will be after things settle down." Vernon just looked at the man standing before him with a awed kind of look on his face. Vernon look as if he was going to speak again when Dumbledore spoke again. "You see Mr. and Mrs. Dursley ooh and yes you too, Dudley, your house is as we speak is being destroyed, by **Lord Voldemort** and his death eaters. I feel that you and your family will be in grave danger if you return". At this Petunia started to faint and Dumbledore made a chair appear out of thin air so she may sit in it and not fall to the floor.

"But what are we suppose to do now?" demand Uncle Vernon, as he hurried over to check to see if Petunia was alright.

"Well I guess you'll have to wait it out here with us...what do you call us...**FREAKS**." Said Moody smiling, with his eye ball rolling.

At this point, Harry, got to have a good look around. Nouriche Manna was richly decorated. There were four doors going out in different directions. There was a beautiful fireplace with a picture of a lovely girl riding a horse above the mantel. There were three big windows that reached the ceiling. With light green drapes hang down, and on either side of the big windows were silver armored knights. In the center of the ceiling was a big crystal chandelier. There were three big over stuffed chairs and two couches to sit on. At that point Neville came through a side door across from Harry, walking towards the opposite door on the other side of the room.

"Hya Harry." and continued walking towards the door, but stopped suddenly, and turned towards Harry with a dumbfounded look on his face..."**Harry**, when did you get here? How did you get here?" At that point every one but the Dursley's Laughed.

Harry said chuckling. "I only just arrived."

"Wow, that's great, How did you vacation go?" Neville asked. Looking around at everyone in the room.

"It got a whole lot better a little bit ago." Harry said, looking towards Dumbledore smiling.

"Excuse me, but what about us?" Petunia asked. "We can't stay here forever!"

"Of cause you can't my dear." Dumbledore replied. "Just long enough to clean up the problem."

"And how long is that going to take?" Demanded Uncle Vernon.

"Oh about a week or two." Smiled Moody. Uncle Vernon looked sickly white, as he looked from Moody to Dumbledore.

"But our home, Vernon's job. What about that?" Petunia asked. "What about Dudley's friend?" Looking at Dudley.

"All will be taking care of, I assure you. Everything will be back to normal as soon as possible." Dumbledore replied, looking at Petunia, then at Dudley, who was looking around the room.

Suddenly the door that Neville was headed to open, and in walked Neville's grandmother. Harry had recognized her from the train station in the first year and also at St. Mungo's Hospital the year befor. "Oh, I see we have more guest, Albus. Good, good. The more the merrier I always say. Neville, I thought I told you to help me in the kitchen, I've been waiting for you." She was still wearing the hat that Neville described when they fought the boggart in the teachers room. It was a tall one with a stuffed vulture on top, and a green dress.

"Sorry, gran." Neville replied, going a little pink. Dudley snickered in the corner behind her. "I just stopped to say hi to Harry."

"Oh, Hello Harry, it's nice to meet you again." Mrs. Longbottom said, smiling towards Harry.

"Hello." Harry replied.

"Neville, after you've helped me in the kitchen, you can go and play with your friends."

"Okay, gran." said Neville, then turned to Harry. "I'll see you in a bit okay."

"Alright." Replied Harry, as he watch Neville and his grandmother go through the door. Then he turned to Dumbledore. "So how did he find me?"

"I don't know yet, Harry, but I'm sure we have a leak in the order." replied Dumbledore.

"But I thought you were my secret-keeper?" Harry asked.

"You weren't under the same spell as you're parents. I put up a barrier of magic around you with different spells and charms. But some how, he broke through and I don't know how, just yet. But I intend to." Dumbledore said with a determination. Glancing towards the Dursley's, he said hastily. "Please try to make yourself at home, and I'll do the best I can to see you return to you home as soon as possible." Turning towards Harry. "But for now I must run. I have other pressing engagements to attend to. I'll see you all soon." and **POP **he was gone.

Aunt Petunia looked like she was ready to faint again, Uncle Vernon was staring around looking dumbfounded, and for the first time in Harry's life Dudley did looked scared but also he looked less scared than Harry would have though him to be... seemingly where Dudley was around all kinds of wizards and magic. "**S**o, Harry. I'll show you where you all will be sleeping." Said Tonk, as she walk towards the door to the left. Tonk was a young witch who was also an Auror, she had a pale-heart shaped face with bubble-gum pink hair. Harry remembered that she was Metamorphmagus, that she could change her appearance at will.

"**Sle**---**sleeping**!" Roared Vernon, suddenly finding his voice. "I don't want to sleep here."

"Hush Vernon, we have no choice at the moment." Aunt Petunia said getting to her feet. "As long as we're together and safe, everything will be fine." Walking over the Vernon, and taking his arm. She hurried him along after Tonk. With Dudley following his mother. Leaving Moody alone.

"So Tonk. What's been going on since.. you know." Harry said uncomfortably

**"Nothing to big. But a least now everyone knows, and everyone's on alert." Tonk said in a whisper. They were heading towards a set of stairs.**

"Where did you find this place?" Harry asked looking around as they climbed the stairs.

"Dumbledore found it. It belongs to a distant relative of his, I think." replied Tonk. "I really don't know. But we moved here shortly after....well..... you..... know." Going pink.

"Have you seen Ron and his family?" Harry asked.

"No. They've been too busy, but there due here in a few days." She said smiling.

"Really, that's great." Harry exclaimed, as he followed Tonk down the hallway. Then out of the corner of his eye, he saw the door the his left open up and a girl with brown bushy hair walked out with a book to her face. then looking up and with wide eyes and starting running towards there way..

"Ohhh Harry, it's so good to see you." Hermione exclaimed, hugging Harry, then pushing him away. "But I thought you weren't coming for a couple of more weeks!"

"Things change." Tonk said. "This will be your room Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, and Dudley's is beside you. You, Harry you are across the hall next to Hermione's. Dinner will be in about an hour, Hermione will show you to the dinning room. See you then." Then with a **POP **Tonk was gone.

"Why do people disappeared all the time, it makes me nuts." Shouted Uncle Vernon, and then stormed in his room with Aunt Petunia hot on his heals.

"So what really happened Harry?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"He found me." Harry simply replied. Hermione looked horrified.

"How?"

"Dumbledore doesn't know. He thinks there may be a leak in the order."

"I wonder who it is?" Hermione puzzled.

"**_Hum Hum_**.." came a voice behind Hermione. She turned around to see Dudley standing there staring at her. Harry looked at him strangely, as Dudley walked over to Harry. Dudley reached out and poked Harry in the side, and nodded towards Hermione. "Oh ya , this is my cousin Dudley. Dudley, this is Hermione." With that Dudley had the funny looking smirk on his face.

"Well Hello," he said nice to meet you." putting his hand out to take Hermione hand and to shake it. Harry was just looking at Dudley with a awed expression on his face.

"Nice to meet you too aww ummm Dudley." said Hermione with a weak kind of smile on her face.

"So you're a, um witch is it?" asked Dudley.

"Yes." She replied, looking very unnerved at the way Dudley was looking at her.

"I've never met a witch before. So you do magic and stuff like that, right."

"You better not let your parents hear you say the "**_M_**" word." Harry said smiling and rising his eyebow. Dudley gave Harry a stern look, and turned back to Hermione, and just as Dudley was about to talk to her, Aunt Petunia called him into the room. "Dudley come in here please." As he was walking in the room Aunt Petunia slammed the door behind him.

Taking one more glance at the door Dudley went through, Hermione turn to Harry and said. "Oh tell me all that happened, like why are they here? What been happening?"

So as they walked in too Harry's bedroom he told her all that had happened since that morning. "Oh Harry, thank goodness that Dumbledore arrive in time." Hermione exclaimed, looking terribly worried.

"Yeah, I guess. I just wish I knew how he found me." Harry stated. Hermione when to sat down on the bed. As Harry looked around "**WOW**" this room is big, it had big two windows, a fireplace, an overstuffed chair to sit in, also there was 2 doors. Harry walked over and checked the doors out and see what was behind them. One was a bathroom, and the other a walk in closet. also in the room was a nice desk, he also notice his bed that Heermione was sitting on, also beside the bed had two night stands. As Harry walked over to the chair and jumped in it. he was thinking how big this room was from his little room on Privet Drive..

At once Harry bolted out of the chair. "What is it Harry?" Hermione asked, jumping to her feet too. "My stuff, back on Privet Drive. I left everything, even Hedwig!" He exclaimed running out of the room.

"Wait for me Harry." Hermione hollered, following him down the stairs. Hermione caught up with Harry, as he entered the room that he arrived in. Moody was still sitting in the corner, working on his eye.

"Moody, I've got to go back!" Harry cried, "I've left Hedwig and all my school supplies back there."

"Now Potter, settle yourself down." Moody said, as he popped his eye back in it's socket. "You can't go back. There's nothing to go back to."

Harry looked horrified. "B.... bu..... but what about Hedwig." But as soon as the words were out his mouth, there was a rattle at the window next to Moody. Moody turned to open the window, and in flew Hedwig.

"Oh...Harry, look it's Hedwig." Hermione exclaimed, as Hedwig flew to Harry. Harry held his arm out for Hedwig to land on. As he patted her, she nipped lovingly at him. "How did you escape girl?"

"That's one smart bird you've got there Potter, I expect she found an escape route of her own." Moody said with a smile. Just then the door to Harry's right opened and in walked Neville.

"Sorry it took me so long, but gran wanted everyone to know that dinner will be ready in 15 min's."

"Well, someone's got to go tell those muggles upstairs." Moody said still smiling.

"Oh no, I was suppose to bring them down." Hermione exclaimed, looking distraught. "Neville will you come with me, that _Dudley _gives me the creeps."

"Okay." said Neville, walking towards the door with Hermione, as Harry gave a chuckle.

Turning towards Moody with Hedwig still on his arm. "Here Potter, let her rest on this." and with that Moody raised his wand in the air, and a post appeared for Hedwig.

"Thanks." Harry said, as Hedwig took flight.

"I see you still carry you wand in your back pocket, Potter." Moody said as they walked towards the dinning room. "I told you that was dangerous. You can shoot your buttock off with it."

"I know, I keep forgetting, but at least that didn't get destroyed." Harry replied, looking upset again.

"Why what's wrong Harry?" Tonk asked as they entered the dinning room.

"I just remembered that the photo album of my parents was in my room at Privet Drive, along with my firebolt." Harry said, looking even sadder. "Oh Harry, we'll get you some more pictures of you parents, I know that they were so well liked that everyone has pictures of them hanging around, and as for you firebolt, well you can always get a new broom."said, as she hugged Harry.

"But the firebolt was a gift from Sirius." stormed Harry getting mad. "**_Don't you get it, Voldemort is always destroying everything I loved. First my parents and now Sirius_**." At that Harry ran back thru the door. As he headed upstairs he meets up with the Dursley's, coming down for dinner."

"Petunia, I refuse to eat anything these people cook." Uncle Vernon exclaimed. "Remember the last time when Dudley ate a piece of their candy...um... aw.....?" and answering his own question. "His tongue grow 5 feet long." As he said this he tried to demonstrate it using his arm.

"Mr. Dursley, that was meant as a joke, that's all. Ms. Longbottom cooks really well." Hermione explained as she spies Harry. "Harry, where are you going?"

"I just...." he shrugs, "no where I guess." Harry replied as his anger slipped away, as he watch Dudley's expression at what his father had just said.

"I'm sure the food will be fine Vernon." replied Aunt Petunia, following Hermione towards the dinning room.

**Thanks for the reviews**

**LMR : thanks for you review yes N/L means Longbottom & Lovegood for i think they would make a cute pair.... yes we do need to keep some good storys out there until JKR gets book 6 out there i just hoipe we don't have to wait as long as we did for book 5.**

**Nightwing 509 : yes i liked it too i wanted Mr. Dursley to know that there is more to him pushing harry around.**

**Froggyy1 : Why thanks for your review and yes i do ejoy reading your story. I'm really new at this but i'm trying my best to make it work.  
  
_"All in all thanks everyone and i do hope you all enjoy my story" _**


	3. Chapter 3 : The Surprise part 1

_**Hello Please Do Review You Thoughs I Will Post Chapter As The "R's" Come In.**_

_**(Disclamier, I Do Not Own The Writes To Harry Potter And Or JKR's Work. But I do Want to "THANK GOD FOR JKR" for giving us harry potter book 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5) (can't wait for 6, and 7)**_

**HARRY POTTER AND THE QUEST OF THE PHOENIX**

**Year Six**

**By MysticRuby & MysticRaven**

**Chapter 3: The Surprise**

**part 1**

**"Harry"? Hermione asked. As they were making there way down the stair's. "Are you ok?.. I mean have you been having any dreams?"**

**wiggling his eyebrows "Umm... No.... not really, Not sence the ..." droping his head and looking to the floor.**

**"Oh, Harry i'm sorry I.... I'm.... I...." Hermione coming to a stop with wide eyes. "How stupid of me. For get I said anything okay?" starting to walk again.**

**"It's ok Hermione, I'm just not having any dreams so lets leave it at that okay!" **

**After that things got a little out of head, Where ever Harry and his friends where Dudley followed, especially Hermione. All in all the week past by and the 3 friends tryed there best to stay out of Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia way just as much as they could. For no matter where Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia where all they could hear was complaining over one thing or another. Their was no sign of Dumbledore or Professor Lupin though out that week. Lupin was there DADA's teacher in there 3rd year, he had also been friends with Harry's parents as well as Sirius, and in there 3rd year they had found out that he was a werewolf. Hermione though to keep them busy buy doing there summer homework. Witch was not really what Harry or Neville wanted to do but to make Hermione happy they would spend some time in the sitttingroom doing there summer homework and talking about school and would talk about defending curses they would use for the D.A if they started it back up or even for more fun Harry and Neville would talk about how they would use them on Malfoy and his goons. Know matter how much Harry and Neville truly didn't want to do there homework they did find that it was the only true time they where with out Dudley around. **

**"Hey, Harry how come Dudley's afraid of magic?" Neville asked, one day when they were in the sitting room (the room where Harry and the Dursley's arrived in). Harry had just sat down in an overstuffed chair to relax in. **

**When Hermione answered. "I think it's mostly due to his parents, I mean they don't want to believe in anything unusual so they've brought him up to not believe in anything." **

**"Yea, I suppose that's it." Neville said, looking a little confused. "But now that he knows there's more out there, maybe he should explore it. Magic can be very helpful."**

**"But he's thinking of how dangerous it could be too." Hermione remarked as she took out Transfiguration for sixth year by Emeric Switch to read. **

**"Um..I'll explore if you'd teach me.?" Dudley said wiggling his eyebrows looking at Hermione. Harry looked at his cousin and grinned, he's notice though out the week that Dudley has been a lot nicer towards everyone, including him, and he hasn't been eating 5 or 6 meals a day, not that he couldn't stand to loss a little weight mind you. Harry concluded that the change in Dudley had a lot to do with Hermione. **

**"That's great." Hermione stated, forcing a smile on her face, but glaring at Harry and then at Neville. **

**Harry jumped up, as did Neville. "Well, I've got to go find Tonk, I promised to..um...you ... umm.. know..... (trying to think hard and fast)... umm"**

**"Help her" Neville piped in with a with a smile on his face. **

**"Ya that's umm it help her...with some stuff." Harry said headed for the door, with grins on his face. **

**"Yea, I'll go and help." Neville cried running after Harry, as Hermione looked ready to curse them both. **

**Out in the hall, both Harry and Neville chucked out loud. "Poor Hermione." They both said at once "Boy, is she ever going to kill us now.." **

**"Why? "What's wrong with Hermione?" Came two voices behind them. **

**They both turned to see two red headed people walking up the hall towards them. "Ron, Ginny." They both cried running towards them. **

**"How's your summer been?" Harry asked as he reached them. **

**"Good." they said. and then Ron and Ginny asked again. "Whats wrong with Hermnione?" Harry grinned and told them where Hermione was and what she was doing. Why Neville smiled.**

**"_YOU MEAN YOU LEFT HERE THERE..... ALONE WITH THAT ... _(going red in the face) _GOOD FOR NOTHING MUGGLE_...?" Ron yelled starting for the sittingroom. **

**"Wait Ron...." Harry said stumbling after him..."Ron wait up, i'm telling you she's fine." As they walked thru the door. What they saw when they all walked in was a shocker. It looked like Dudley was hugging Hermione. **

**Ron was the first to find his voice. "Hey, get you're hands off her." Running towards Dudley and Hermione. Pulling them apar.**

**Hermione's eyes lit up. "Ron, when did you get here?" she asked. Hermione went to give Ron a hug and stopped instead she reached to shake his hand instead, with a big smile on her face.**

**"What was that GIT doing to you Hermione?" Ron asked with anger in his voice, glaring at Dudley. **

**"Oh nothing, really Ron" said Hermione quickly. "I lost my balance, and Dudley was kind enough to help me up." Hermione turn quickly and hug Ginny. "It's good to see you too. Did you have a good vacation?"**

**"Yea, it was good, I guess." Ginny said, looking a bit depressed. "Dean and me kind of slit up." **

**"Oh, I'm sorry." Hermione said, looking towards Ron. **

**"Um.. well I think I'll go check on my mum. Thank you for umm ... I'll see you later Hermione." Dudley said all this while edging his way towards the door. **

**After Dudley had left everyone sat down to get comfortable. Harry noticed that Ron kept looking at Hermione, with an odd expression on his face. He also noticed how tall he'd gotten over the vacation. **

**"So, Harry, what happed? I thought that Dumbledore said that you couldn't come for a couple of more weeks." Ginny questioned. So Harry explained everything that had happened. Then went on to tell them that Dumbledore thinks there may be a leak in the order. **

**At that point Ron perked. "Did he say who he thought it was?" **

**"Nope, said he didn't know, but he'd find out." Harry said, then they started talking about Quidditch, and there favorite teams, and what everyone did over vacation. Harry found out that Ron had been working with his brothers, Fred and George at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes-, earning some extra money for himself. **

**"That's great." Harry said, smiling widely, knowing that Ron wanted to have money of his own. **

**"Yea, no second hand for me this year, or Ginny." Ron said smiling towards Ginny. "We've already done most of our shopping." **

**"I've got to get all my stuff over again, even my firebolt." Harry replied, looking sad again. **

**"That's okay, I hear there's a new broom on the market now." Ron said excitedly. "It's called _The Cosmic Zapper_. I hear it's the fastest and best handling brooms ever made, even faster then a firebolt!" In saying those words Ron looked at Harry's face and feeling rather sorry he'd said anything about the broom. **

**"Really, that sounds cool." Harry exclaimed, looking thrilled, "Maybe I'll get it when were in Diagon Alley."**

**"Harry, do you really think that you're going to be able to go to Diagon Alley?" Hermione asked. **

**"I suppose not mate, not with you know who looking for you." Ron said, with a glint in his eye. Just then Mrs. Weasley's voice could be heard though out the house calling "dinner's ready". So with a lot to think about, they all got up and walked to the dinning room to eat,**

**"Oh Harry dear" said Mrs. Weasley, as she walked up to Harry and Hugged him . "How are you Dear? I have been so worried about you, Thank Goodness Dumbledore got you lot of in time." Just as she was saying this to Harry The Dursley's walked in for dinner. **

**Uncle Vernon stopped dead in his tracks as he looked at Mrs. Weasley. "Have we meet before?" **

**To this Harry said, "Yes sir this is Mrs. Weasley my friend Ron's mum." As Harry explained, at this you can see Uncle Vernon's turning over in his mind trying to work it out and you could see a light go on in his head as he said , "Good evening Mrs. Weazely".**

**"Good evening," She replied, sitting down next to Ron. "and it's Mrs. Weasley." **

**Dinner went by rather quietly, as Mrs. Weasley, looked coldly at the Dursley's. It's no secret that Mrs. Weasley didn't like the way the Dursley's had treated Harry. Just as they were all getting up Dumbledore arrived with Snape at his side. **

**"Harry, a word if I may!" Dumbledore asked, as he and Snape walked in to the sitting room and waited for Harry to come in, and close the door behind him.**

**"Yes, will Harry. I've asked Professor Snape to join us in here this evening, to talk about your Occlumency Lesson." said Dumbledore, sitting in the chair closest to the fireplace. **

**"What do you mean?" Harry asked, as he glared at Snape. "I'm not having any more lesson's!"**

**"Yes, well that is why we are here, you see Mr. Potter, Professor Dumbledore thinks it wise that you start having your lesson's again." said Snape not looking at Harry as he spoke. **

**"Professor I'm not having any of the dreams, like I was before." Harry replied **

**"Harry, I feel very strongly that you have these lessons again." Dumbledore said looking in to Harry's eyes with a worried look. **

**"Will Snape be doing it again?" said Harry more coldly **

**"Yes Harry, Professor Snape has told me that he would do the lessons with you again." said Dumbledore, as he looked in the fire, as if expecting something or someone to come thru. **

**Harry turned, to look at Snape and asked with annoyance. "When do we start, Professor Snape?"**

**"Tonight Mr. Potter!" said Snape just as coldly, as he always is when he speaks to Harry. At that point Dumbledore turn to Snape and said "Keep me posted on how its coming along." Then turn to Harry and said with a wink, "I will see you again before week is out." at that point, he asked Harry to go upstairs to prepare for his lesson. One more glare at Snape, and Harry left the room. As he was walking up the stairs he could already hear Ron and Hermione starting a raw.**

**"I don't think you should go in there right now." Ginny said from her door way.**

**"I don't think i want to even know what there mad at one another for." Said Harry. "So Ginny, how are you, I mean umm.... I.. I'm sorry to hear about you and Dean." **

**"Everthings fine, I mean what more can I say me and Dean where not ment to be I guess. but all together I'm doing fine... (looking down and shylee looking back at Harry) How are you doing Harry?" Said Ginny**

**"I'm fine, as good as could be I guess." Harry said with a weak smile.**

**Hermione and Ron walked in to the hall still having there spat. Until Ron saw Harry And Ginny in the hall "Tell her Harry!" Ron said coming to stand next to him.**

**"Tell her what?" Harry said looking oddly at Ron.**

**"Tell Hermione to stay away from that GIT Dudley." Ron said very coldle**

**"Oh, Ron I told you he could not and would not hurt me." Hermione said "I CAN take care of myself you know." At that she walked past them and right in to the room her and Ginny would be sharing. **

**Harry looked at both of them suspiciously to him it didn't even sound like thats what they where rawing about when he come up the stairs in the frist place.**

**"We'll i'll see you later then Harry." Ginny said walking back in the room and closing the door.**

**"GIRL'S, So Harry what's Snape here for?" Ron said.**

**"Dumbledore wants me to take more Occlumency Lesson with Snape." Harry replied with disgust, as he headed for his room. Ron followed. **

**After closing the door, Ron turned and said, "Harry, if Dumbledore thinks you need it, maybe you should do it. Not that i think it should be Snape" **

**"Well, he could've chosen anyone else to teach me but him!" Harry said, sitting on the side of the bed. "Why Snape? Why can't Dumbledore teach me? Besides, I haven't had many dreams since well... since you know." Ron hung his heads, knowing what Harry was talking about.**

**"I should be going down now. I'll see you later mate." Harry said walking to the door.**

**"Harry." Hermione said as she walked out her door and came face to face with him. "What did Dumbledore and Snape want?"**

**"Snapes here to give me lessons again." Harry said with a pout.**

**"Well maybe Dumbledore thinks that you know who can read your dreams without you knowing, like you did on him last year."**

**"But i'm not having any deams and why can't he teach me?" Harry said**

**"You know that he would if her truly could don't you? I mean besides you know that Professor Dumbledore is very busy, with ORDER business, and the start of the new year."**

**"Maybe, it looks like I have no choice but to take Occlumency lesson from Snape for now." Harry replied, not looking happy at all. Then he turned his attention to Ron. "So what were you two discussing before I came up?" **

**Ron shifted uncomfortable in the door way looking at Hermione and Harry "What?" said Hermione looking at Ron. **

**"Nothing." Ron said starting down the stairs. **

**"Are you guy's keeping something from me?" Harry asked, looking at them suspiciously again. **

**"No." They said at the same time. Looking at each other. **

**"Well, we'd better go so you can get ready for your lesson." Ron said. **

**"Yea, good luck." said Hermione. **


	4. Chapter 3 : The Surpirse part 2

_**Hello Please Do Review You Thoughs I Will Post Chapter As The "R's" Come In.**_

_**(Disclamier, I Do Not Own The Writes To Harry Potter And Or JKR's Work. But I do Want to "THANK GOD FOR JKR" for giving us harry potter book 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5) (can't wait for 6, and 7)**_

**HARRY POTTER AND THE QUEST OF THE PHOENIX**

**Year Six**

**By MysticRuby & MysticRaven**

**Chapter 3: The Surprise**

**part 2**

**Two day's later, Ron was off helping the twins at the shop, Hermione and Ginny where doing summer homework or more like Hermione helping Ginny with her summer homework. So that left Harry and Neville to themselves. **

**"You know Harry, this summer has been the best yet." Neville said, grabbing the chess set. **

**"Ya, but summers not over yet." Harry said with a grin. **

**"Harry, can I ask you something?" Neville asked, a little shyly. **

**"Sure what?" Harry said, sitting down across from him. "White or black?" He asked. **

**"Black." **

**After a few minutes. "So what did you want to ask?" **

**"Well... ummmm. Its nothing really it's about ummmm..." Neville was about to say something when there was a soft knock on the door. **

**"Come in." Harry said not looking up from his from the board. **

**"Its time to come down for dinner you two" Aunt Petunia said, as she looked in at the two boys on the bed. **

**"Yes where coming Aunt Petunia." Harry said. **

**"Ron must be home by now." Neville said as he got off the bed and made for the door. **

**"Ya, I hope the twin's didn't make him try anything new." Harry said with a grin thinking back to yesterday when Ron came home with a pink cotton bunny tall. **

**"Well, hurry up boy's." Aunt Petunia exclaimed while standing in the hall. **

**Harry hadn't see to much of the Dursley's since they had arrived, and his aunt had never intentionally wanted to talk with him before. Just as the where about to enter the dinning room Aunt Petunia said for the boy to go in the the sitting room to wait. With a nervous look about her. **

**"So, Neville what was it you wanted to ask." Harry asked while walking thru the door. **

_**"SURPRISE" **_

**The whole room exploded. The sitting room was decorated with color paper, and balloons. Harry was speechless, as was Neville. Both boy's looked around the room. They saw that Dumbledore, Tanks and Moody was there, as well as Lupin there was also Hermione, Neville grandmother, all the Weasley's, except Percy and to Harry's surprise The Dursley's along with Hagrid was there. **

**"Oh.... Harry and Neville Happy Birthday." Mrs. Weasley cried, as she came up to hug both him and Neville. After she pulled apart from them, she looked the place over, then turned back to them with tears in her eyes. "I hope you're surprised." **

**"I... I never expected or imagined, any thing," going pink. " I even forgot it was my birthday." Said Harry. **

**Neville looking at his gran and winked. "We all wanted it to be a surprise for you Harry." As Neville slaped him on the back and pushed him in to the room. **

**"You knew about this Neville?" Harry asked with wide eye. **

**"Yup." Neville said with pride "We all have been talking about it even if its both our birthdays we wanted it to be a bigger one for you Harry where it's." Neville stoped and looked over at the Dursley's. "It's your very frist bithday party." The Dursley's all turned pink at that moment. **

**"Thank you all so much, this means a lot to me." Harry cried in aww. **

**"Well, we would never forget about your Bithday Harry." Ron said, smiling from ear to ear. **

**Harry walked further in the room, and looked around even more. Over in the corner was a huge birthday cake, and to his surprise, beside it was a pile of presents. **

**"Oh, Harry, are you really surprised?" Ginny asked, coming up beside him, with a shy like smile and giving him a hug. **

**"Yes, very surprised." Harry smiled at her. Looking at her (_she has the sweeties smile I've ever seen....... WHERE DID THAT COME FROM_ Harry exclaimed, thinking to himself.) **

**"I'm glad." She replied turning to Neville and giving him a birthday hug. **

**"Hagrid!" Harry cried, walking up to hug him. "I'm so happy to see you." **

**"I am too Harry and Happy birthday ..." He said with a big smile on his face, "Last time I was with you on your birthday you was turning eleven, if I remember right." **

**"Yes, it was when you told me I was a wizard." Said Harry returning the smile. Lupin walked up to Harry, and nodded towards Hagrid, as he shook Harry's hand, and asked how he'd been. The rest of the evening was perfect, they all sat down to a scrumptious meal that, Mrs. Longbottom, Mrs. Weasley, and to Harry's great surprise, his Aunt Petunia had helped to make. Then they all retired back to the sitting room for birthday cake, and presents. **

**"Oh, Harry before you go in I need a word with you If I may." Hagrid said, with a small smile "Harry I'm not going to be able to stay longer. I have to meet with some people for some um.. a ... for the Order, you know, top secret and all, but I wanted to give you this before I left." With that Hagrid handed Harry a small parcel. "Its something from Professor Dumbledore and myself, he said with pride "it's something we thought you would like to have back." Hagrid said with a big smile, looking towards Dumbledore. **

**Harry looked at the parcel and open it... Harry just looked at it ...the cover of the book was enough to make Harry's eyes water. "Hagrid..." he said looking up at Hagrid, "I thought...how did you get it... I .. I though I had lost in, I thought.... I thought it was destroyed back on Privet Drive!" with tears in his eyes looking back down at the photo album of his family. **

**"Dumbledore was the one who found it and I fixed it up." Added a few new ones too." Hagrid said, beaming at Harry. "Well I best off!" Hagrid said with tears in his eyes, giving Harry a big almost life threating hug. **

**"Thank you Hagrid, for everything, including coming to get me six years ago." **

**"Yes, will Happy Birthday." Hagrid said, lowering his head as he turned towards the door, but Harry the impression that Hagrid was blushing.. **

**Harry took one more look at the photo album before heading in the sitting room where everyone was waiting. **

**"What's that you got there Harry?" Ginny asked **

**"Its my family photos." Harry said looking from her to the album.. "Umm... maybe later I umm can show you. If you would like to see?" **

**"Oh I don't want to intrude. But I would love to see them." said Ginny, looking down at the floor and scuffing her feet. **

**After both Neville and himself opening all the presents, Mr. and Mrs Weasley, and all the Weasley kids walked over to Harry with small box in there hand. **

**"Harry dear." Mrs. Weasley said with a shine in her eye. "We all had a family meeting to talk about what we as a family was going to get you for your birthday." she stopped and looked over at the Dursley's. **

**"Please Mrs. Weasley you all have already giving me more then I have ever had in my life, I couldn't ask for anything more." Harry said looking sheepish at everyone. **

**"Well we again as a FAMILY have gotten you something to show you how much we consider you a part of our lives and family. Harry dear we all love you." With that said, Mr. Weasley put the box in Harry's hand, and walked back over to stand by the family and waited. Slowly Harry open up the box.....and for the longest time not a sound could be heard as he looked at what was inside the box......after a few minutes Harry looked up to Mrs. and Mrs. Weasley... .. "I.... Um.....I...I.. I don't ..." looking back down in the book and when he looked back up he had tears in his eyes. "I." was all he could say before he walked over to Mrs. Weasley and hugged her as he would have huged his own mother if she had been there. **

**"We do think of you as part of the family. Thats why we got you, your own Weasley hand for the clock at home." Mrs Weasley said, as she hugged Harry. **

**Uncle Vernon, spoke up. "Um.." He said, looking ill at ease and glaring at Dumbledore for some reason. "There's one more gift for you boy... I.. I mean, Harry." at that, he walked around the couch, and brought out a small package, and presented it to Harry. Harry was in shock, looked at the package, and then at his aunt and uncle. He did this several times before his aunt asked quietly, looking nervously at Professor Dumbledore, if he was going to open it. Harry, ripped off the paper quickly, to find that the Dursley's had bought him a broom cleaning kit, almost like Hermione had purchased for him once before as a birthday gift a few years back. **

**"Er... Thank you." Harry said, looking surprised, then giving them a weak smile. **

**"Oh, Harry, what a lovely gift." Mrs. Weasley said, with a shy smile. **

**"Yeah." Ron said with a sly smile. "It'll go great with what, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and I got ya." At that, Ron went behind the same couch, and brought out a broom. "Sorry mate, didn't get a chance to wrap it." **

**Harry looked more surprise and thrilled. It was the new broom that Ron was telling him about. _The Cosmic Zapper_. "Thank you guy, so much." Harry said admiring the broom. **

**"Well, we've got beat Slytherin for the house cup this year." Ron stated, still smiling. **

**Harry smiled back, then he looked over towards Dumbledore. Smiling he walked over, "Professor Dumbledore, I wanted to thank you too for the photo album." **

**"Harry, not everything was destroyed at the house. I though it was something that should remain in your procession." Dumbledore said with a smile. **

**"Thank you." He said as he bowed his head. Then he looked up and said clearly as he looked around the room. "Thank you all, for a great birthday party." With that Hermione's, Ginny's, Neville, Ron and himself went up stairs, to Harry's room to talk and laugh the night away. But when Harry had opened his bedroom door he found another surprise waiting for him when he entered the room. There was a package at the bottom of his bed. **

**"Harry what's that?" Ginny and Hermione asked together. **

**"Ya who's it from?" Ron and Neville asked, walking up to the other side of the bed. **

**Harry went to opened it and found a surprise, it was his fathers cloak, and the Marauder's Map, with a little note attached. **

_**Harry, **_

_**Thought you'd like to have this **_

_**for future uses. Saved from the **_

_**Dursley's house. **_

_**Remus Lupin **_

**Harry with a big smile on his face and repeating what Professor Dumbledore had said down stair's _Not everything was destroyed_. Harry looked up and turned to everyone. And said "Not everything was destroyed." With a big smile on his face **

**"Harry why are you so happy? You got a peace of paper and an old cloak?" Said Neville with a wrinkled face. To Neville words Harry, Ron and Hermione started to laugh for they knew what the paper and the cloak did. Neville and Ginny joined in and started laughing cause everyone else was laughing. Then Harry told Neville and Ginny the secret that the other three had. Now there are five as there once were before, , , Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, Prongs, and of course Lily, who made the first five. **

**"Harry dose this mean we are going to pick names for ourself?" Ginny asked **

**"Who knows what this year will bring Gin." Harry stated with a smile. **

**That night Harry fell happily in to bed that night. In all Harry's life, he'd never had a birthday party, but this party made up for any other birthday party's he that he'd never had.**


	5. Chapter 4 : Hogwarts, Home again

_**(Disclamier, I Do Not Own The Writes To Harry Potter And Or JKR's Work. But I do Want to "THANK GOD FOR JKR" for giving us harry potter book 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5) (can't wait for 6, and 7)**_

**HARRY POTTER AND THE QUEST OF THE PHOENIX**

**Year Six**

**By MysticRuby & MysticRaven**

**Chapter 4 : Hogwarts, Home again**.

**It had been a few days after the party when Ron, along with Neville, come running in to Harry's room. **

**"Harry help Hermione and Ginny are going to kill us!" Neville said running in behind Ron, both out of breath with a big smiles on there faces. **

**"Hey. Harry guess what we did." Neville said finely catching his breath. **

**"RONALD WEASLEY AND NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM, WHERE ARE YOU?" Hissed Hermione as she ran into Harry's room with Yellow hair **

**"YA, WHERE ARE YOU." Ginny yelled, running into Harry's room with Blue hair. **

**"Hermione I'm so sorry." " Ron laughed, "We were only playing a little joke, really It'll wash out." Ron said trying to hold in the fits of laughter. **

**Neville laughing, and holding on to his sides, "In a day or two." as he laughed ever harder. **

**"You wait Neville," Ginny yelled, with a glare. "I'm going to tell you gran on you." **

**"No, please, not my gran, she'll kill me for sure" Neville said sobbering up quickly, as the color drained from his face. **

**"Ron I'm telling your mother" Hermione said with a evil smile. **

**Then from down stairs. "Hermione, Ron, Neville, and Harry, come down here please" On the way down the stair's Neville and Ron where pleading with the girl's not to tell on them. All Harry could do was laugh at the girl's hair color, and Ron, and Neville expressions. As the walked sitting room Mrs. Weasley gave the four oldest letters, and said "They just arrived, I think there your O.W.L.'s" with a big smile on her face. With this Harry was the first opened his, and proceeded to read it out loud. **

**Dear Mr. Potter, **

**We are pleased to announce your O.W.L.'s f **

**or you fifth year. They stand as follows. **

**Charms - O **

**Transfiguration - O **

**Herbology - O **

**Defense Against the Dark Arts - O (highest credit) **

**Potions - W **

**Care of Magical Creatures - O **

**Divination - O **

**Astronomy - O **

**History of Magic - L**

**This is how they are rated. O- Outstanding **

**W- Work on L. Learn more. **

**Sincerely, Professor Marchbanks **

**"Wow Harry, that's great." Ron exclaimed, as he rip his open, and read it. "Hey, I got 7 O's and one W along with one L." Ron smiled, as he looked towards Hermione. **

**Neville was staring at his with shock. "I... I got 8 O's too, and one L in potions." He replied, "I guess I figured, I wasn't going to make that one anyways." He said with a week smile. **

**"How about you Hermione?' Ginny asked excitedly, looking her way. Hermione was blushing. "I got Outstanding on all of them." **

**"Oh, I'm so proud of all of you." Mrs. Weasley exclaimed with tears in her eyes, going to hug Ron. "I always knew you lot had it in you." **

**Then from the corner of the room came. "Yes, I'm also proud of you too, Harry." Harry turned around to find that his Aunt Petunia was in the room also. He hadn't seen her in the room when they got there, and was shocked that she was paying him a complement. **

**"Thanks, Aunt Petunia." Harry said, still a little pretured by it. Harry then turned back to find Mrs. Weasley, staring at Aunt Petunia with a strange expression on her face. **

**"Oh, Harry dear Moony is in the other room waiting for you." Mrs. Weasley stated. **

**"Oh, ok thanks I want to show him my scores too." Harry said walking out away. **

**"Remus, you wanted to see me?" Harry asked, as he walked into the room. "I'm happy your here Remus i wanted to show you my OWLS that just came." Harry said as he pushed in his hands.**

**"7 OWL's Harry thats good new indeed. I'm proud of you." Remus said giving harry and hand shake. **

**"So what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Harry said.**

**"Aww, yes Harry I did. Come, have a seat so we may talk. I'm sure your not going to be happy with this little bit of news. This friday Albus will be here. He is going to read Sirius last will and testment." Remus blurted out. **

**"Oh." Was all Harry could say, as he looked at the floor. **

**"Harry, I know this is going to be hard on you, but it has to be done. Its time." Remus said, looking at Harry. "We need to move on with our lives. Like he would have wanted us too." **

**"What... ooh yes right.... I understand what time will it be?" Harry said, looking ill at ease. **

**"Friday at 1:00. I must get going now have a meeting to go to about the will. I'll see you later okay.? Remus said, as he stood and made for the door. "Again Harry i'm very pround of you on your OWL's". **

**"Ya.. later, and thanks." Harry said looking at Remus **

**It was later Thursday night Harry tried is best to sleep but couldn't. He knew what was bugging him, but didn't want to face it. He thought maybe, if he got some fresh air he would be able to get a little sleep before tomorrow. For he know tomorrow would be a hard and long day for everyone. So he got up and quitely made his way down stairs. **

**"Harry." from behind him... "Is everthing ok?" Ginny asked shyly, meeting him at the bottom of the stairs. **

**"Oh, everthings find, I just can't sleep is all." Harry said, as his eyes skipped around, then turned to stare at Ginny. **

**"I guess that makes two of us. I can't seem to sleep myself." Ginny said with tears in her eyes. I miss him to you know. He was so funny and full of life last summer." **

**"I know, I miss him too Gin. I don't know how I'm going to handle tomorrow." Harry stated, as he looked walked to the nearest window to look out. **

**"Your not alone Harry, you have everyone with you. Ron, Hermione, Neville, Mum, Dad and Dumblodor, Remus and..." Ginny said, putting her hand on Harry's shoulder. "Me." **

**Harry looking up at the stars, before turning back towards Ginny. "I'd be lost if I didn't have all of you with me." Harry said, leaned down and hugged Ginny tightly to him, before pulling away. "I think we should head back up to bed tomorrow will be a long day for everyone." He stated as he walked Ginny back up the stairs. **

**"Good night Harry, and sweet dreams." Ginny said, as she turned and walked into her room. **

**The next morning seem to drag on forever, and by the time that 1:00 o'clock came around, everyone was extremly agatated. Everyone walked into the sitting room, and took a seat. **

**"Thank you all for coming where here for the sole pupes for one Sirius Black." Dumbledore said, as he cleared his throat. "I would like to start the reading the will." With that said, Dumbledore placed a large envelope on the floor in the center of the room and steped back. "I'll not keep you longer then nessasary." With that said, he stepped back yet again pointed his wand at it, and said a spell that no one payed attention to. The envelope opened up, and out popped an image of Sirius, and he started to speak.  
**

_**The Last Will And Testament Of Sirius Black **_

_**If this is being read it means I am no longer with any of my friends and family. **_

_**I, Sirius Black have made this will shortly after spending christmas at The Black maner with Harry. For years I though I would never get the change to see you or to even meet with you, Harry, Molly is right your not James, you never were. You Harry are my godson, friend, and family. I will love you and look after you the best way I could. I'm sorry I'm not there with you now. **_

_**Don't leat anyone change you. I want you to know, that I was always proud of you, and I know that your parents would have been proud of you too. Don't let Voldemort change you, its what he wants Harry, its what he is hoping for. That you would give up on life and finding love. Don't let him win, he's not worth your time. You are great Harry, never for one moment think your not. You are a good man remember that. Don't ever think that there's no one there for you. Cause it's not true. You have so many people who LOVE you, and want to be there to help you though any and all lifes ups and downs. Don't turn away from them they are you life Harry. **_

_**Remus Lupin, my good friend. I hope you are well. I know you are upset, but take care of Harry. For he needs you now more then ever. **_

_**Now on with the show so to say. **_

_**To you Remus, I bequest 10,000 Galleons and the Blue Manor. I know, I know. You don't want anything from me. Well, think of it as a lifetime of Christmas and birthday presents. I will miss you old friend, but I know I will see you again someday. Not anytime soon though. Please find some happiness. **_

_**Ronald Weasley I bequest 5,000 Galleons also you Hermione Granger, bequest 5,000 Galleons. Over the past few years I have got to know the both of you. And I'm happy to call both of you my friend. I now know and can undedrstand Harry cares for the both of you so much. You 3 have a bond that I have not seen in many of years. Learn together, grow together, trust in eachother, and never, never give up hope. True friendship and family will never die. **_

_**Ginny Weasley, you are a sweet loving caring beutiful girl. With a heart of gold and and evil grin that would scare the death of your brothers. You have the light of life little one ((sorry I know your not little anymore No young women.)) You, I give you also 5,000 Galleons along with gold pendent Lily gave me when we left school. **_

_**Aurther and Molly Weasley I bequest Land View Manor. Along with 10,000 Galleons, Please understand that if it was not for you, Harry would never truly have a home or truly understand the meaning of what a ture Family is. You both have showed Harry the love and family he so needs and you did this not out of the fact that he's "The Boy Who Lived" Or That He's Ron's best friend you did it because its who you are. This I give you with all my heart, to show you that I along with Harry considered you part of my family, and I tend to show my family how much I care for them. **_

_**To Fred And Goearg Weasley I Begquest 5.000 Galleons each along with my a flat in London**_

_**To Tonkes 10,000 Galleons for you truly are truly a fun soul.**_

_**Harry, well, I have a lot to leave you. You see, as your Godfather, when James and Lily died, your entire estate from them was transferred to me. Aside from the Gringott's vault you hold the key to. From them, you also have a flat in London. This is where they stayed while doing work for the Order, right before you were born. You also have inherited their country estate right outside of Hogsmeade. This estate was your Grandma and Grandpa Potters. It was where I once lived when I ran away from home. Take good care of these places Harry. They have been well protected by Dumbledore for the last fifteen years. By the way, Remus is now your guardian, Harry. Dumbledore and I have set this up. The last thing from your parents is another vault at Gringott's Harry. Please look through it. There are very important things in here for you. I was to give you this key when you reached the age of seventeen years old. However, if you see this before that, that means you will need to view its contents sooner." **_

_**"And now, Harry, from me. I have two vaults at Gringott's. They are both yours along with this house and all of its contents. Do with it what you want, but put the vaults contents to good use. I loved you like a son Harry, please remember this. Stick by Dumbledore and he will teach you all you need to know. Talk to your friends. Don't keep things bottled up. I'll make sure to say, Hi to your parents from you. Good luck and remember, we will be there for you when you need us most." and with this, the image of Sirius disappeared. **_

**Dumbledore walked over to Harry and handed him the paperwork. "I'm sorry Harry." was all that he said and walked out of the room.**

**  
Harry stood and made his way to Remus, "I don't want it any of it." Harry said with tears in his eyes.**

**"Harry, I know how your feeling. I feel the same way but its what Sirius wants." Remus said taken and looking Harry in the eye.**

**"I know, I'm just not sure why. I don't know I have alot to think about I think i'll have nape." On saying that he walked out of the room and up the stairs to his room.**

**"I hope he dose not bottle It up." Remus said to Molly.**

**"I know Remus, he dose that so often." Molly said as she padded Remus on the arm.**

**It was more to the evening that Harry came down for a bit to eat where he didn't eat all that much though out the day.**

**"Mrs. Weasley, would it be alright if I had a bit to at up in my room?" Harry said standing in the door way of the kitchon.**

**"Oh, yes Harry if thats what you want." Mrs. Weasley said. "You know if you ever need talk dear I'm here for you."**

**"Yes, I know I just need to alone time to think things though." Harry stated.**

**"Here you are dear if you need anything just come and let me know." Mrs. Weasley said giving Harry a quite hug and a plate of food.**

**It was around 12:40 when Harry made his way down stairs to the sittingroom where he found Ginny on the floor by the fire crying sofly. "Ginny, are you ok?" Harry said walking over and stitting next to her.**

**"Why Harry why him." Ginny said truning to him with tears in her eyes.**

**"I keep asking myself that over and over." Harry said looking down at this hands.**

**"I'm sorry, I shouldn't... I shouldn't upset you more then... I should go...." Ginny said getting ready to get up.**

**"No please don't go." Harry said as he reached for her hand.**

**Wish out even putting a though in his head he leanded in and huged Ginny and started to cry. "I just miss him so much Ginny. It hurt to bearth sometimes. Its my failt he's not here with me." **

**"Its not your failt Harry." Ginny said in his ear as she huged.**

**after sometime there crying had slowed to a few stiffs here and there. "Thanks." They said together. Harry still really close to Ginny leanded in and brushed her lips and kissesd her ever so softly. He didn't want it to stop, but it did. **

**"We'll I think I'll head back up and get some sleep or I should say try and get some sleep." Harry said standing up and blushing as he held out his hand to Ginny.**

**"Yes your right we should head to bed." Taken Harrys hand and helped pull her up. they stood there for a min and she leanded in to Harry and Huged him. and walked from the room with out saying another word.**

**Exactly a two week and a half, after The Dursley's house was destroyed , Dumbledore came to escort the Dursley's back to their home, saying all was safe, with new spells and charms to keep them safe. Harry was glad to see them leave, but not as happy as Hermione was to see Dudley leave. He had followed her around, just about the whole time he was there, the only break she had was when Ron was around, to scare Dudley off. But all in all, Harry figured it might have been a good thing that the Dursley's spent some time in his world, he figured that maybe they wouldn't down his kind so much, but then he figured, it would matter with uncle Vernon, he still hated anything that wasn't normal. **

**"Good bye, Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and Dudley I'll see you next summer." **

**"Yes b.. I mean Harry see you next summer." Said Uncle Vernon**

**"And have a good um school year." Aunt Petunia said with a weak smile. **

**"Good bye Hermione." Dudley said and winking at her. **

**"Um, Good bye Dudley." Said Hermione, looking disgusted.**

**Over the next month, Harry was busy with learning his Occlumency lesson with Snape, which were going a little better, and practicing hexing spells and counter curses with his friends. Mrs. Weasley decided it was best that she went shopping at Diagon Alley for everyone. She took all Harry's measurements so she could get him some new robes. Plus a list of what he had lost at the Dursley's. Before Harry went to bed, he stopped to talk to Lupin in the sitting room. **

**As he entered, he could see Lupin having a discussion with Moody. "Um.. Professor Lupin, I was wondering if I could speak with you for a moment." Harry asked.**

**"Of course you can, but please don't call me Professor, I'm not a Professor anymore remember. Call me Remus or even Moony if you want" Lupin said with a smile. Harry noticed he looked tired, and that he had started to look older, then he had a few years ago. **

**"Do you want me to leave?" Moody asked, standing up. **

**"Oh no, you don't have to go. I just wanted to thank Pr...I mean Moony for the gifts he left for me on my bed." **

**"You're welcome, I tried to save more, but there wasn't any time." Lupin said with a sigh, as he sat down. **

**"Are you okay?" Harry asked, "You look a little tired." **

**"I am, but I'll live. It's nice to be useful." Lupin said, "But you could do me a favor." **

**"Anything." Harry said quickly. **

**"Please, don't go looking for trouble this year, stay close to the school. I know that trouble has a way of finding you. But if you can, avoid it." Lupin said, seriously. **

**Harry looked down quickly, then looked back up in Lupin's eyes and said with determination. "I promise." **

**"Good, good. Thank you. Did I tell you how much you look like you're father?" Lupin said sadly, "I know you hear that a lot, and that you have you're mothers eye's, but you have so much more, you have her temperament, and understanding too." Sighing, Lupin leaned back against the chair. **

**"You really did care about my parents." Harry stated, as he looked closer at Lupin, with a warm felling in his heart.**

**"Yes, I did, and I also care about you." Lupin declared as he leaned forward in the chair. "Always believe that. Also I have been wanted to talk to you about Sirius's Will, I was thinking maybe sometime, now i'm not sure when but sometime we could go and look at the house or flat or bank. If and when you feel its ok with you." Lupin said looking Harry in the eyes. "Only when your ready."**

**"I would like that." Harry said taken a deep breath. "I also promise that i will behave myself this year." Harry said, stepping back from Lupin. "You just take care of yourself too."**

**Smiling, Lupin leaned back in the chair and said, "I will, all I need is a few day's rest." Then remembering something he sat back up. "I forgot, Dumbledore sent a message to me, he has arranged for you and your friends to take the Knight bus to Hogsmeade, Hagrid will meet you all at the gates to help you into the school." **

**Harry looked at Lupin with surprise. "We're not taking the train?" **

**"Of course not Potter." Moody piped in. "Not with you know who looking for you. Tonk and me will be riding on the bus with you for extra protection." **

**At that point the side door opened and Mrs. Weasley came in. "Oh, Harry, there you are, I've been looking for you." She said as she crossed the room towards him. "Have you gotten all you school stuff together?" **

**"Yes, I was headed off to bed, but I wanted to say goodnight to everyone." Harry said, as he smiled at Lupin. **

**"Oh, that's sweet dear, now off to bed with you." Mrs. Weasley said, as she head towards the dinning room.**

**"If you need me, send me an owl." Lupin said, "and I'll be there for you." **

**"Thanks." Harry said, as he headed towards the door. "I'll see you soon. Bye Moody, bye Lupin." **

**"Take care, Potter." Moody said, looking his way with both eyes, smiling. "Remember to keep your wand out of you're back pocket." **

**Harry had another dreamless sleep and awake to the sounds of Mrs. Weasley knocking on the his door to wake him up. "Harry dear, time to get up." She said as she opened his door to look in at him. **

**"Yes, I'm up." Harry said with a smile**

**"Good dear... dress and come down for a spot of breakfast." Mrs. Weasley said with a smile as she turn, and walked down the hall to wake the others. After everyone had all they could eat of breakfast ... time flew by and seemed like there was not time left before the knight bus would be called. "**

**Now everyone go back up stair's and make sure you didn't forget anything." Said Mrs. Longbottom, turning to look right at Neville. When everything was packed ,and placed by front door. Moody, went outside to call for the bus. It took sometime, but they finally got all there stuff on the night bus and they were back outside saying there goodbyes **

**"Harry come here please." Mrs. Weasley asked, Harry walked over to her, as she hugged him she whispered. "Now, please, do be careful, and stay close to Ron and Hermione, dear?" Said Mrs. Weasley **

**"Yes I will I promise Lupin I would and I'll promise you I will not go looking for trouble this year" **

**"Okay, then off with you, and have a good year at school." She said as she gave him a warm smile and another hug goodbye. **

**As Harry was getting ready to board the bus Stan popped his Head out and said, "All set, it's time to go." Then got back on the bus. **

**When everyone was on the bus, including Moody and Tonk, did they notice that no one else was on. bus As if expecting this question, Moody replied, "Dumbledore set it all up." Smiling, which was still kind of scary to look at. After the big bang that indicated that the bus was moving, Stan walked towards Harry. "So, how's everything going Neville" wink "Harry?" Stan asked, looking around at everyone. **

**"Okay." replied Harry, laughing at Stan, and turning to everyone to explained what had happened the first time he rode on the knight bus, and why Stan had asked this question, was because he had told him his name was Neville, cause he thought he was in trouble with the Ministry of Magic because he blew up his aunt, everyone got a chuckle over that, including Moody. Stan was still thin with pimples on his face. After that everyone settled down. Tonk was amusing Ginny with a story, Hermione was reading, Moody was using his magical eye to watch everything around them, and Ron was talking with Neville. "Who do you reckons going to take Angelina place as Quidditch captain this year?" Neville was asking Ron. **

**"Don't know mate, McGonagall will let everyone know soon, I expect." Looking Harry's way, Ron grinned, "It'll probably be Harry."**

**"I was barred from playing all future game, remember." Harry said with sarcasm in his voice.**

**"That was last year, when that lunatic, Umbridge was running things." Neville said, staring at Harry. "But now Dumbledore is back. You'll be back on the team in no time. "**

**"Neville's right Harry. I'm sure he'll let you back on the team." Hermione piped in. **

**Harry, looking at Ginny, who was now interested in their talk said quietly, "You've already have a good seeker." **

**"Harry, I'm going to try out for a beaters position this year, you know with Fred and George gone, we're going to need some new beaters this year." Ginny said with a soft smile at Harry, "Any ways, you're a much better seeker then I am." **

**"Don't say that Ginny, you was and still is, good player." Harry said, smiling back, blushing red, Ginny lowers her head as Harry turns his head towards Neville. "You know Neville, you should try out for the other position of beater, with all of us, we'll have a winning team still." Neville looking shocked, "I don't th... think so Harry, I'm not v...very good on a broom." **

**"With Harry, Ginny and I helping you practice, you could do anything." Ron said, trying to boost Neville's spirits. **

**"He's right Neville, look at all you've accomplished in the last year." Hermione said, jumping into the conversation. "With hard work Neville, you can do anything you put your mind to, even achieve in Potions with Professor Snape." **

**Neville going pale, "Snape don't like me, he thinks I'm an imbecile, because I'm always getting things messed up in his classes." **

**"Well, we'll just study with you harder, and prove to him that you're not an imbecile." Hermione said, given him a determined look. **

**"That's right." Ron piped in. "If Harry can survive Occlumency lessons with Snape, then you can survive potions with him and pass." Just as determined as Hermione. **

**"Hey Stan, tell everyone to get ready, we're almost there." Ernie yelled up for the front of the bus. **

**"We heard your, Ern." Tonk yells back with a smile. At that Stan heads up front, as everyone got prepared to stop. After Hagrid, Moody, Ernie, Stan, and Tonk, helped everyone up to the castle. Dropping the trunks and odds and ends in the hallway for everyone. Moody and Tonk said their goodbyes to everyone, they turned and followed Ernie and Stan back to the bus. **

**Hagrid turned to everyone and said, "I'll see you all tonight at the Start-of-terms Banquet." Then left them staring after him. **

**"Er, well, were Ron and I are prefects, we should try to find Professor McGonagall to find out the new dormitories password, and to see if there is anything she needs us to do." Hermione said, looking towards Ron, then the others. **

**"Yea, she's right. Well catch up with you guy's later." Ron said walking with Hermione up the stair case, then turning slightly. "Where are you guy's going to be?" **

**Harry thought for a moment, then said. "We'll ask Madam Hooch if we can practice Quidditch with Neville on the field."**

**"Sound great, we'll meet you all there after, so we can all help Neville together." Ron yelled running up the stairs after Hermione. **

**Harry turned to look at Neville, who was white as a ghost. "Don't worry Neville, we'll help you." he said as he grabbed his new broom, The Cosmic Zapper. **

**After finding Madam Hooch, and getting permission. Ginny and Neville each grabbed a school broom, and followed Harry to the field. "I don't think we'll use any of the balls just yet. We first want you to start getting to feel more comfortable on a broom." Harry said, as Ginny and him mounted his broom. Neville, looked at both of them with fear in his eyes. **

**"Neville, we'll be beside you the whole time, we won't let anything happen to you, and just think how proud your parents and grandmother would be if you made the team." Ginny said with encouragement in her voice. Neville, took one last look at the broom, gulped and jumped on. "Now, gently, pull the broom up a little so you lift off the ground a little bit." Ginny said with care, as she stood beside him, with Harry on the other side. Neville did as Ginny said, and the broom lifted off the ground a little with him on. **

**Harry smiled, "You're doing great. Now pull a little more." Neville smiled back, still very unsure, but doing as Harry said, he went a little higher. He was about a foot off the ground when Harry said. "Now lean forward a little, the broom will follow your movements." So, again, Neville did as he was told and he went forward. **

**Looking to Harry, he said smiling. "This is kind of easy." **

**Harry smiled, "It's is easy, now try to turn left, just pull a little, and the broom will follow." So, again he followed Harry's advice, and found that the broom did do as he wanted. By the time that Ron and Hermione made it out to the field, Neville was flying by himself at the end of the field. **

**"Hey Neville, come back for a minute." Harry yelled at him. In no time, Neville was landing beside Harry and Ron. **

**"This is great." Neville said smiling, "You're so right, Hermione, I can do things, if I can get over being afraid of them." **

**"I knew you could," Hermione said with a big smile, "You guys have about an hour to practice before everyone will be arriving." she said heading for a bench. At the end of practice, Neville felt sure that if he practiced some more, that he might be able to get on the team. Dropping the school brooms off, they all headed back in the castle, to the main hall. **

**"Maybe I can even do better in potions this year." Neville said sitting across from Harry. **

**"I know you can." Hermione said smiling, stating, "The five of us can do anything." An hour later the room was filled to capacity, and all the teachers but two was up at the head table. Harry noticed that Dumbledore looked extremely tired, and Snape was talking to him from the left. **

**Suddenly Colin and Dennis Creevey, was standing beside him. "Harry, guess what?" Colin asked, then answering his own question, "Our sister, Elizabeth is starting today." **

**"That's great Colin." Harry replied, as the bothers went further down the table to take their seats. Harry once more looked up to the head table, and wondered how many of the other teachers were in the order as well. He looked down towards the door to see Professor McGonagall came down the middle of the room, carrying a stool and the sorting hat. Followed by all the first year students. Harry remembered how nervous he had been the first time he had arrived at Hogwarts. **

**Just before Professor McGonagall got to the head table ,she put the four legged stool down, and placed the sorting hat upon it. It was a very old and dirty wizards hat, A rip at the mouth opened wide and the hat began to sing: **

**Last year a warning I did give **

**And now I give another **

**Dark times have fallen,**

**now my friends **

**And we must band together**

**I urge you all, despite your house **

**To become friends once more**

**Dependable, reliable **

**As the founders were once before **

**Though you may belong to Hufflepuff, **

**Whose nature is loyal and true**

**Befriend your fellow students **

**Is the advice I give to you **

**You may belong to Ravenclaw **

**Where knowledge is the key **

**But without the other houses **

**What use will knowledge be **

**You may belong in Gryffindor, **

**The bravest of the four **

**But without protecting the other 3 **

**What are you fighting for? **

**You may belong in Slytherin, **

**Where the cunning will fit in **

**But over darkness, only with**

**The others will you win **

**So band together, I do say **

**And all together we'll strive **

**For united we stand, divided we fall**

**Against the evil in our lives**

**(small not to thanks holly for the hat song J your as so sweet)**

**"When I call your name, you will put on the hat, then sit on the stool, to be sorted." Professor McGonagall called. "Belanger, Peter." Peter came running up to put that hat on, he no sooner sat down when "Ravenclaw" the hat shouted. Peter ran to the Ravenclaw table, as they clapped to welcome him in. Next was "Creevey, Elizabeth", Harry couldn't help noticing how much she looked like her brothers, same mousy hair. She didn't even sit down before the hat shouted, "Gryffindor". Her face was lit up with joy, as she ran to met up with her brother, as all Gryffindor clapped for their newest member. **

**"Well, I guess that's the whole Creevey family." Ron said, jokingly, looking down towards them. Colin and Dennis was pointing Harry out to their sister, turning she notice Harry looking down her way, she waved at him, so he waved back and forced a smile. "Looks like another fan." Ron laughed. **

**Harry turned his attention back to the sorting, and found that "Keene, Sadie" was called up. She went to "Hufflepuff" and then there was "Oliver, Irene" who walked up and put the hat on "Gryffindor", then "Whitmore, Dianne" who when to "Slytherin", "Winston, Luke" went to "Ravenclaw", Wilkes, Aaron " went to "Slytherin", and finally "Zimmerman, Zack", went to "Gryffindor". who with a big smile on his face he made his way over to the to the Gryffindor table why everyone clapped for him. After all the names where called and the stool and hat was taken away. **

**Dumbledore stood up after the last name was called. "Welcome, students old and new to a new year at Hogwarts. Let the Feast Begin." At that the dishes on the table filled up with food. The five of them started to fill their plates at once, realizing that they had not eating anything since breakfast. But as everyone was about eat, a voice was heard over the crowd of people talking. **

**"Excuse me." Said a small girl, with dark brown hair, standing in the middle of the room. "But I think you forgot to call my name." **

**There was a silence in the room, everyone stopped eating. Dumbledore looked baffled, then stood up and asked, "What is you're name child?" **

**As she said her name, Harry's insides turned upside down, as she said her name. "Riddler, Trinity .." She replied, and blushed. **

**Professor McGonagall asked, "Did you receive a letter to arrive here today?" **

**"Yes, it arrived by owl, last month." She replied, and to prove it she pulled the letter out of her pocket. Professor McGonagall walked up to her, and read the letter, then preceded to take it to Dumbledore, who was watching the girl with great interest. After carefully reading the letter, he looked at McGonagall, and said something to her, that no one could hear. Professor McGonagall, then walked out of the room, and re-entered a few minutes later, with the sorting hat and the stool. After setting down the stool, she turned to the girl and said, "Riddler, Trinity , please come up to be sorted." Trinity walked slowly up the steps noticing that all eyes were on her, she sat on the stool as Professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat on her head. I took a long time for the sorting hat to return an answer, Harry was waiting with baited breath, at least the hat spoke."GRYFFINDOR" it shouted. As it spoke Harry quickly looked up to Dumbledore to watch his expression. What he saw frightened Harry, and he didn't exactly know why, but Dumbledore looked happy. Harry looked back at the girl, as she walked towards the Gryffindor table. She sat down by the Creevey's, and started to eat and talk with them.**

**"Harry, what's the matter?" Ron asked as he stuffed a chicken leg towards his face. Harry looked down,**

**"Ron, didn't you hear her last name? I did Harry." Hermione said, looking worried also, then she whispered, "Do you remember Ron, he who must not me named, his real name was Tom Riddler."**

**Ron's face went white as he choked on the chicken bone. After he recovered from the shock, he turned to Harry and said, "You don't think that she's any relations do you?" **

**"I don't know." replied Harry looking puzzled, then he happened to look over towards Ginny. She was staring into her plate, with a white face and scared look in her eyes. she wasn't eating anything. "Ginny, don't worry, I'll find out who she is, and why she's here." Harry said determinedly, looking back at Trinity , then at Ginny. **

**After the banquet was done, Dumbledore did his little speech, and went over the rules for everyone again, then it was time to go to bed. Harry followed the others up to the dormitories, still puzzled about who Trinity Riddler was, and if she was any relations to he who must not be named. Harry and the boys said there good-nights to the girl's and when to bed. **

**Thanks for the reviews**

**dishantpandya : thanks for you review, I'm new to this but every one that reviews means alot to me thanks.**

**The 3 cAbAlLeRoS : :D thank you **

**CrIsTiNa Il-FuFiNa : thank you it means alot to me it took sometime with that chapter i re-wrote it 2 times and i am very happy with the way it truned out.**

**Nightwing 509 : thanks again**

**Froggyy1 : Thanks **

**LMR : i know i said it but i'll say it again thanks  
  
_"I am new to the review thing. But i'm happy your all enjoying my story. All in all thanks everyone and i do hope you all enjoy my story" _**


	6. Chapter 5 The Case of Mistaking Identity

**Hello Please Do Review Your Thoughts, I Will Post Chapter As The "R's" Come In.**

**(Disclaimer, I Do Not Own The Writes To Harry Potter And Or JKR's Work. But I do Want to "THANK GOD FOR JKR" for giving us Harry potter book 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5) (can't wait for 6, and 7)**

**HARRY POTTER AND THE QUEST OF THE PHOENIX**

**Year Six**

**By MysticRuby MysticRaven**

**Chapter 5 The Case of Mistaking Identity **

**It was 5:30 when Harry woke up and laid there listening to everyone sleeping. He was so happy to be back home. He was still thinking about all that had taken place over the summer and the events that followed along with thinking about what had happen last night at the feast. An hour and a half went by when he heard Ron moving around and thought it would be best to get up and dress so he could go down to breakfast with Ron and the others. That morning down at breakfast, Harry noticed that there was still missing a teacher. **

**"I wonder who it will be" Ron asked, stuffing a piece of toast in his mouth.**

**"It's obvious isn't it" Hermione replied, putting her books in her bag. "The new defense against the dark arts teacher is late. I hope who ever it is will be a lot better then the last one we had." **

**"Me too." Neville said. **

**Just then there was a loud "_BANG_". Everyone jumped and looked to where the bang had come from. There, standing in the door way, was a hooded figure. Harry looked from the hooded figure to the head of the table and back to the hooded figure, who started to glide across the room not looking at anyone just gliding towards the head table. There was a hush all around as everyone's eye was on the hooded figure, from the front door all the way down the hall until it stopped at the steps to the head table. Dumbledore stood up as did all the other teachers in the hall. **

**"Welcome." Dumbledore said with a wide smile before looking around the hall at everyone. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like you all to meet your new Defense Against The Dark Arts Teacher, Professor Holly Rosenguard." He beamed as he looked upon her with admiration. Everyone in the hall didn't say much, all they could do was look on in shock and a few of the new students looked a little scared. **

**"Wow, she's the new Defense Against The Dark Arts Teacher." Neville whispered towards Harry, with a quiver in his voice. But before Harry could reply, the new teacher turned towards the students, and removed her hood. Harry noticed that she was fairly young with short black hair, she was sort of short, and slim, with a round familiar face. Harry could've sworn he'd seen her face before, but couldn't quite figure it out. **

**Hermione just started loading her plate with eggs, then looked up, with a small smile on her face"Oh Neville, see it'll be alright." **

**" Well, we'll find out more about her we have her next period. " Ron said, looking at his schedule. **

**At that moment the mail came in the room. Harry looked over to Ginny; she wasn't looking well. "Are you okay" Harry asked, looking concerned. **

**Ginny looked up at him with a faint smile, and replied"Yes, I just didn't get much sleep last night." Then she got up saying she need to get to class early. Harry watched Ginny walk towards the door to head to her potions class. **

**"I've got to go." Harry said hastily, and jumped up to follow Ginny. In the hallway, he called to her. "Hey Ginny, wait up, I'll walk you to class." Ginny stopped, and waited for Harry to catch up, giving him a brighter smile then before"Thanks, Harry, but you don't need to, I'll be okay." **

**"I remember what happened to you a few years ago, and how upset you were. I was there and have a good memory. So until I find out who she is, I'd feel better if you weren't alone." Harry said, looking at her seriously.**

**"I've got six older bothers to look after me, I don't need you to protect me." Ginny said angrily, and turned to leave Harry alone in the hallway. But Harry caught a hold of Ginny's hand, and said softly"I know I'm not your brother, but I thought we were friends." **

**Ginny turned pink, as she said"I'm sorry, of course we're friends." **

**"Good, now lets head to class so I'm not late getting to mine." Harry said, as they walked to the potions class together. After making sure that Ginny got to class okay, and making her promise to meet him for lunch, he hurried to his class. As he walked in, Ron was saving Harry a set beside him. **

**As Harry sat down Ron asked"Where did you go" **

**But before Harry could reply, Professor Rosenguard walked in to the class room and headed to the center of the room, and instead of sitting in her chair, she proceeded to sit on the desk. "Good day class, I would like to introduce myself. I'm Professor Holly Rosenguard. I want you all to know that I've never been a teacher before, but Professor Dumbledore asked me to teach this year as a favor to him, seems he can't keep a decent Defense against the dark arts teacher around these days." At that she laughed. "Anyway, I'm bound to make mistakes, so please over look them, and I promise that whatever toe gets blown off, I'll replace it for free." Again she laughed, as did the rest of the class. "But seriously, I promise that you will learn a lot more defenses this year than in your previous years here at Hogwarts." With that she jumped down off the table, and grabbed up the class list. "Well, I see everyone's here, so what do you say we start in on some simple defenses, and see how far you all are." **

**At that Hermione raised her hand. "Professor Rosenguard, we didn't learn much last year from our former teacher. She didn't believe we should learn how to defend ourselves." **

**Smiling, she placed to class list back on her desk, and proceeded to sit upon it again. "Yes, I know, I've been briefed by Professor Dumbledore, and please call me Holly. I know that's unusual, but calling me by Professor Rosenguard, makes me feel old." She said, and crinkled her nose. "I also know about Dumbledore's Army, and would like all who attended that class to please see me after this period ends, so we can discuss opening up the club again." At that she looked at Harry, and gave him a big smile. Then she proceeded on to the lesson. After class, everyone was talking at once how great the class had been, and how Holly was the coolest teacher they'd ever had. Everyone but Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Dean, and Lavender all stayed behind to talk with Holly.**

**"Is this all who were in Dumbledore's Army" Holly asked, looking around at everyone. **

**Harry, being poked by Hermione spoke up. "No, there are a few others, but they're in different classes now, or in another grade." **

**Smiling she said"Well, we'll have to gather everyone up, and see if anyone else may want to join, the more the merrier is what I always say." She turned and walked to her desk, sitting back on it. "I think we should keep Harry as, what do you call it, president? And we should meet once a week, or maybe more depending on how far everyone is in their defenses." **

**"Where will we be meeting" Hermione asked, with her hand in the air. **

**"Same room as last year, the Room of Requirement." Holly replied, beaming at her. **

**"That room was cool, it helped us so much last year." Neville said, then turned pink realizing that he had spoken out loud.**

**Holly laughed, as Harry spoke up. "Did Professor Dumbledore say that this society was okay"**

**"He sure did, and was quite pleased that it was named after him." she said, looking serious for the first time. "It's going to take all of us together to get rid of Voldemort, once and for all." Everyone but Harry did a sharp intake of breath at the mention of Voldemort's name. "Well, if one of you can contact the rest of the group, and let them know that we will be meeting in the Room of Requirement on Thursday, at 8:00 p.m. I would appreciate it." **

**Everyone got up to leave. Just out side the door Harry said that he'd catch up with them, and went back in the class room. Holly was seated behind her desk looking over some papers. Harry made a small noise, that made Holly looked up from her papers. "Is there something you need Mr. Potter" **

**"Well, I was just wondering, well you seem familiar to me, but I don't think we've met before, have we" He asked, looking very ill at ease. **

**Holly smiled. "Yes Harry, we met briefly, only you don't remember, because you were just a baby." Harry looked curiously at her. She waited a moment"Your mother and I were best friends at Hogwarts." **

**Harry looked shocked"You knew my mother" "Yes I did." She said"I was her maid of honor in her wedding." **

**Harry, realized just then why she looked so familiar, he had seen her in the photo album at his parents wedding. Still looking stunned "I uh.. have to go now to get to class before I am late." As Harry was leaving Ron was out side waiting for him" So what was that all about" **

**"Nothing." Harry said, still a little shaken up. "just had a few questions is all." "**

**Oh..okay." Ron said looking a bit confused"McGonagall wants to see Neville and you after lunch today." **

**"What for" Harry asked, as they headed for class. **

**"Don't know, just said to tell you." Ron said, looking at a couple of students doing magic in the hall. **

**"Looks like a job for a prefect." Harry laughed as Ron went to talk with the students.**

**Later on just before lunch, Harry and Neville both started out for Professor McGonagall office "Harry what do you think it's about" Neville said, as they turn the corner where Professor McGonagall office was.**

**"Not sure, I don't think we did anything, yet." Just as Harry went to knock on Professor McGonagall door, she opened it herself. **

**"Yes Mr. Potter and Mr. Longbottom, please do come in and have a seat. As you know, last year you both did not receive the O.W.L.'s to obtain the requirement for the position of becoming an Auror." **

**Just then Harry looked to Neville who was looking at Harry "You wanted to be an Auror? I did too." Both spoke at the same time. Then they turned back to Professor McGonagall. **

**"Yes well Harry, as I told you last year, I will do all I can to help you achieve your goals, and have also taken in to consideration that Mr. Longbottom will also need a little help to achieve that goal. So I have talked with both the head master and Professor Snape about it, and with much talk, we all have decided that you both will join in Professor Snape classes, and that you both need to have top marks on all future work. Also there are to be extra classes for both of you twice a week with Professor Snape, working on your potions and with myself on your other studies. Now do you both have any questions" **

**Harry and Neville both looked like Christmas had come early for them. They just smiled and said"No", and thanked Professor McGonagall for all her help. **

**"No need to thanks me. It was all the head masters decision. Now you may go to lunch. I'll send word to you of your extra classes later on this week." At that Professor McGonagall, who had a big smile on her face, stood up to walk the boys out of the room. **

**"Oh Harry, and Neville that's such good news! I'm so happy for the both of you." Hermione said after the boys had told them what the meeting was about. Harry looked up to the head table and smiled as he looked at Dumbledore talking with Professor Holly. Then turning back to his plate, he started to fill it with some kidney pie and corn on the cob. **

**"Hey Ron we need to talk to Professor McGonagall about our meeting and training for the Quidditch team. I hope I'm back on the team this year." **

**"Yeah, we'll talk to her after dinner tonight." Ron said loading up his plate. "Hey Ginny your going to come with us tonight right" When he didn't get an answer, he looked up. "Ginny…now where did she go" He looked around the table for her. **

**Harry looked around the table and then looked to the front door. "I'll be right back, hang on." Getting up and running to the front door, he looked to see where Ginny had gotten to, but she was no where to be seen. So he turned and started to walk back to the table, when out of the corner of his eye he saw Malfoy ,Crabbe and Goyle. "Well, Well, Well, Look who it is… what's wrong Potter? Lost your way have you" Malfoy said coldly. **

**"Get out of my way Malfoy. I'm not in mood to deal with the likes of you." Harry said with a strong tone. Just then Professor Holly started to walk towards them. **

**"The likes of me you say? I would say it would be the other way around Potter. You who have friends like them (pointing to Ron and Neville) and that mudblood friend of yours. It's you who have the nerve to show up here at all with the likes of them." Then getting in Harry's face"I told you last year, I'd get you for putting my father in Azkaban." **

**"What is all the about" Professor Holly said as she came to a stop right behind Malfoy. Crabbe and Goyle looked bugged eyed and stood as if they where statues. **

**"Just a little word with the Potter here. As if it was any of your business." He said, turning to see who had spoken.**

**"Really, well Mr. Malfoy is it now? It is my business and with that tone, 15 points from Slytherin and detention. If I ever hear you speak to me or anyone for that matter, like that again I'll see you get expelled, am I understood" She said with glare in her eyes. "Yes Madame." Malfoy said as he walked away. "Crabbe, Goyle come." **

**"Er.. Thanks Holly." Harry said, as he watched them walk away. **

**"Who was you looking for a moment ago" She asked, looking around the room. **

**"Ginny Weasley, a friend of mine, she's been a little upset lately." Harry said"I'll catch up with her later." **

**"Okay." Holly said and smiled. "I hope your friend will start feeling better soon." **

**"Thanks." Harry said, smiling back at her, then headed back towards his seat. Later on that night they met up with Ginny in the Gryffindor common room. She said she needed to study for an exam, but Harry could tell she was still upset. They managed to talk her in the going to Professor McGonagall's room, and talk to her about Quidditch, and who would be Team Captain, and when they would have tryouts for the team. Everyone but Hermione went to Professor McGonagall room, where once again, she opened the door to meet them. **

**"Yes, I know why you all are here, and have taken several things into consideration in who's to be Team Captain. I know that Harry's been on the team longer then anyone else, but I also know that Mr. Potter and Mr. Longbottom will be taking on more classes. So I have decided that Mr. Weasley will be our new Team Captain. " She said, looking around at everyone. **

**"Me" Ron said, looking stunned, then all he could manage was"Thank you." **

**Harry jumped in. "Can I play this year" **

**"Of course you can." Professor McGonagall said with a smile. **

**"Thank you." Harry said, grinning from ear to ear. Just outside Professor McGonagall's office Harry turned to Ron. "I am really happy for you, I think you'll make a good team captain(95)." Harry said as he put his hand on Ron shoulder and smiled.**

**"Thanks, Harry." Ron said going red in the face and smiling. As they all walked back to the dormitory, they didn't notice Malfoy was standing in the shadows as Harry, Neville, and Ron walked by talking about Quidditch, and practices. They didn't notice that Ginny was walking up behind slowly, half listening to them, when she dropped some papers, so she stopped to pick them up as Harry, Neville and Ron turned the corner. Malfoy was waiting for just the right time when Harry would walk by. He wanted to pay Harry back for everything; for living, for his father, and just because Malfoy hated Harry. Malfoy was holding his wand tightly in his hand, it happened so fast no one really saw it coming, but for Malfoy spoke in a hashed voice "Coix Lacaryma-jobi". As the spell left Malfoy's wand, Ginny walked right in front of it, and it hit her right in the back. When the spell hit her she stopped dead in her tracks, she got chills in her back, they went throughout her whole body, and she just stood there for a moment. It was at that moment Harry came round the corner to see where she had went to, because he knew she was right there behind them, Harry looked up the hall saw Ginny standing there. She was white as a ghost, which worried him. **

**"GINNY" Harry cried out. "Are you okay" At that point Ron arrived at Harry's side. They both ran to her. She didn't speak. She just looked stunned, she wasn't blinking or anything, and when Harry had reached her, Ginny's eyes started to roll back in her head, and she started to fall, but before she hit the ground Harry grabbed her. Ron was beside Harry, looking just as white as she was. When he looked at Ginny, he noticed that she was unconscious. **

**"GINNY, WHAT IS IT GINNY" Ron yelled, trying to wake her up, as Neville came up beside them. **

**"Ron we need to get her to the hospital wing _NOW_. Hold on Ginny, you'll be alright." It took some time, but between Harry, Neville, and Ron, they managed to get Ginny to the hospital wing.**

**Madam Pomfrey came running out. "What is this, what's happened to her" **

**"We don't know what happened; we found her like this." Harry said, as they helped put Ginny in the nearest bed. **

**So Madam Pomfrey could look her over. "OUT, all of you" Madam Pomfrey said the the boys. As they were walking out all the boys could hear was "ooh dear ooh dear, what a mess... oh dear" from Madam Pomfrey. **

**Then Ron said with a hoarse voice "Harry what's wrong with her" **

**"Ron I don't know. I wish I did." Harry said with a worried look in his eyes. **

**Just then Hermione ran down to meet them outside the hospital wing. "Ron, Dean said he saw you carrying Ginny towards the hospital wing. What happened" Hermione said, looking all Harry, Ron and Nevile with worry in her eyes. **

**"We don't know, Hermione, we just we don't know." Ron said, looking very white. **

**"Oh my dear me, now you three boys have no idea what happened" Said Madam Pomfrey(118) as she walked out to rush them back in to see Ginny.**

**"NO" they all answered. **

**"It looks to me as if she was hit with a very bad curse, only this one didn't turn out the way it was meant to. The person who must have cast this curse did it poorly." **

**"What" Ron choked out. Hermione walked over to Ron and for the first time hugged him. **

**"Ron she'll be ok. Madam Pomfrey will cure her..." She whispered in his ear as Ron hugged her back. Harry walked to Ginny's bed side and looked at her. Then turning the nurse: **

**"She'll be ok, right? I mean she wont die or anything right" Harry said, looking from the nurse to Ginny. **

**"No, that curse was not deadly one, but again it was not done right. That's if it was a spell, I'm still not sure." Madam Pomfrey then turned to walk in the other room. Harry sat down next to Ginny while Ron and Hermione walked over to the other side.**

**"I'll go get Luna, she'll want to be here for Ginny and for us." Said Nevile as he made to leave.**

**"Ginny?... Can you hear me Ginny" Ron whispered, as he patted her hand. **

**At that point Dumbledore came in the room. "What has happened" he asked as Madam Pomfrey came rushing to him. She lead him over to the corner, and explained everything. After Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore spoke for a few minutes he walked over to Ginny, as if confirming what she had told him. **

**"Professor Dumbledore, sir, perhaps Ron and I should send Mr. And Mrs. Weasley an owl to let them know what's happening." Hermione said, while taking hold of Ron's hand to give him comfort.**

**"Yes, that's a wise thing to do." He said, still looking at Ginny, then turning towards Ron"I'll send one myself, too." Then he walked out of the room. **

**"Yes, you two go, and I'll stay here with Ginny." Harry said, looking up at Ron and Hermione.**

**"Okay but if anything changes, you'll come and get us, right" Ron said, looking anxiously towards Ginny.**

**"I will Ron. Don't worry, I won't let anything else happen to her. Just hurry okay." Harry said, looking back down at Ginny. Ron and Hermione left to send word to his parents, while Harry stayed at Ginny's side the whole time they where gone. Harry started talking to Ginny. "Don't worry Ginny your going to be alright. I know you will be. Madam Pomfrey will fix you up good as new. Just hang in there for a little while, you know we need you for practice so we can win the house cup this year." Harry said, not really realizing he had picked up Ginny's hand and was stroking it. "You have to be ok… you just have to." He said, looking at her. **

**Ron and Hermione came back to see if there was any change. Harry told them she was still the same, and he never took his hand away from hers. Time went by slowly while they were waiting. Hermione looked from Ron to Harry. "Ron, you and Harry need to rest. It's been a long day, and you won't do Ginny any good if you get sick yourselves. Come on. Let's get some rest; we can come back first thing in the morning." She said, as she walking up to Ron, who was pacing back and forth. Ron was as white as a ghost with worry.**

**"What if she wakes up? I can't just leave her." he said, as he looked at Ginny. **

**She'll be fine Ron, she's strong like you, now come on, please." Hermione put her hand out to take Ron's, then they both turned towards Harry. **

**"You two go, I'll be okay, I can sleep in the chair, and will wake up, whenever she does." Harry said determinedly. Hermione shrugged; she knew that there was no changing Harry's mind. Harry never left Ginny's side all night. He took a few cat naps every now and again, but would wake up whenever Madam Pomfrey came in the room to check on her. The next morning, Ron, Neville and Hermione along with Luna came in to checking on Ginny, but there was still no change. Harry told them to go get something to eat. Neville said he would bring something back for Harry to eat, but Harry said he was not hungry and not to worry about him. Ron didn't want to, but Hermione and Neville encouraged him to go. Harry looked at Ginny, wondering who had done this, and why. Then he realized something for first time in his life. He was having feelings for Ginny, not the friendship kind or the brotherly kind, but something more. He again put his hand on hers to find that it felt extremely hot, and he noticed that face was even whiter then before. He jumped to his feet and called to Madam Pomfrey. She came rushing over to him. "What's the matter" She exclaimed. "It's Ginny, she's burning up." Harry cried, pointing towards Ginny. "Oh, good. It's about time." She sighed, grabbing at her heart. "I'll be right back." Harry looked at her with confusion on his face as she walked away. Just then Ron and Hermione walked through the door. Ron saw Ginny's face was whiter then before and started to panic. **

**But just then Madam Pomfrey walked back in the room with a vile of potion that was icky black, and smelled of rotten eggs. "I'll just give her some of this, and she'll be good as new in a day or two." She said happily, forcing some of the potion down Ginny's throat. Then she turned to Harry. "It was nice of you to stay here all night, but you need to eat and get some rest or you'll be my next patient. So off with you." **

**"No I don't want to leave, I'm going to say here until she opens her eyes." Harry said rather harshly, not meaning too. **

**"Oh no you're not" Hermione said, as she marched over and grabbed Harry by the arm. "You're going to do as Madam Pomfrey says and that's that. Besides, Ron can stay with Ginny for a while, and he'll let us know when she wakes up." As Harry and Hermione walked out of the room, Ron was still standing there looking worried.**

**"Um Madam Pomfrey, how long will it be until Ginny wakes" Harry heard Ron ask as he(174) and Hermione walked through the door. **

**"A few hours yet dear, she'll be okay." Madam Pomfrey said with a smile"I'll be going down to see Professor Dumbledore, and let him know how she's doing." With that she turned and walked from the room. **

**As Harry and Hermione walked down the hall, Harry was mumbling. "What is it Harry" Hermione said, looking at him. **

**"I just wish I know who did it. I mean who would do this to Ginny. She's a nice person, and she's also very sweet to everyone. I just don't get it, why would anyone want to hurt her like this" Harry said, looking confused. **

**"I don't know Harry, but I do know Dumbledore will do his best to find out who did it, and why." said Hermione, looking just as confused as Harry was.**

**"I know, it just bothers me not knowing." Harry said, as he rounded the corner to the great hall. Looking up he spotted Trinity walking out of the great hall. Hermione noticed Harry looking at Trinity with an odd expression on his face. **

**"No way Harry, I've already checked in on your suspicions." Hermione said, looking from him to her. "She was in the dormitory studying with Elizabeth Creevey. A lot of people saw her there." **

**"But don't you think it's funny, that shortly after she arrives, Ginny gets hurt" Harry asked as he glared at Trinity. **

**"Besides Harry, she's only a first year student." Hermione said, as Trinity disappeared around the corner. "She wouldn't know that kind of spell or even how to perform it." **

**Walking in to the great hall, Harry and Hermione quickly found a seat, and as Harry began filling his place, Neville, sat down next to them. "How's Ginny doing" he asked. **

**"Well, Madam Pomfrey said she should be better in a few days." Hermione said, as she filled her cup full of pumpkin juice.**

**"That's good then, right" Neville said, smiling at them as he filled his plate.**

**"No, it's not, because who ever did this could do it again." Harry said, looking around"When we find the person responsible, Ron and I will pulverize them." **

**"Harry, no need to get violent." Hermione said"As I said before, Dumbledore will find out who did this, and expel them for sure." **

**After Harry had something to eat, he ran to the dormitory to change and was headed back to the hospital wing, when"Excuse me, is your name Harry." Harry turned around to find out who had wanted him. It was Trinity. "I don't mean to bother you, but I was wondering how Ginny was" (191)she asked, looking up at him nervously. **

**Harry looked at her for a moment, not knowing what to say. When he finally found his voice he asked"How do you know Ginny" **

**"Well, last night, before she left go to the meeting with you, she sat down to talk with me. She was very nice to me, and we got to know each other a little bit. She told me that if I needed any help, that she would help me out." Trinity said, eager to tell Harry anything he wanted to know. She pressed on"She told me she knew someone a long time ago named" at this she paused so she could remember the name"I can't remember the first name, but the last name was the same as mine, and she told me that he wasn't very nice to her, even though he said he was her friend." **

**Harry was shocked"She told you that" **

**"Yes, she said she was upset when she heard my name during the sorting ceremony, because it brought back some bad memories, but after talking with me, she said she felt better, and wanted to be friends with me." Trinity said, smiling softly, then she put something in Harry's hand"Could you give Ginny this card for me? And tell her that I hope she gets well soon." Harry looked down at the card, then looked back up at Trinity, Harry could tell, somehow, that she was telling the truth. **

**Harry gave Trinity a little smile and said"I will." Trinity gave Harry a big smile, then turned and headed towards her dormitory. **

**Harry ran as fast as he could back down to the hospital wing, but just out side the hospital wing doors' there where three people talking in a low whispers about something. Harry knew at once who it was. It was Mr. Mrs. Weasley and Madam Pomfrey who were talking "Has something happened" Harry exclaimed, totally out of breath from running to the hospital. **

**"No, Harry dear everything's fine." Mrs. Weasley said, as she gave Harry a big hug. **

**"She's awake now, has been for about 10 minutes" said Madam Pomfrey"if you would like to go in and see her." Harry smiled, shook Mr. Weasley's hand, then proceeded through the door. As he walked thru the door, he could hear Ron talking up a storm. Ron was sitting in the chair that Harry had sat in all night waiting for Ginny to wake up. As he approached, Ginny looked up at Harry, and gave him a big smile. **

**"I'm glad you're awake Ginny. Are you feeling alright" Harry said with a half smile. "Yes, she's feeling alright, Madam Pomfrey says she'll be up and out of here in just a few days. Ron busted out, before Ginny could say a word. **

**Harry walked over to Ginny's bedside and smiled at her. "It's good to see you're awake Ginny, we were really worried about you." Harry said still smiling at her, then looking serious, asked. "Do you know what happened, I mean how you ended up here" **

**"No" Ginny replied, looking awkwardly at Harry"I've already told Professor Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey, that I don't remember anything; all I remember is that I was walking up the hall and then, waking up here." **

**"Professor Dumbledore was here" Harry said, looking around the room for him. "Yeah, but he's left. Said he had to look in to something, but he said he would be by later to look in on me." Ginny said looking at Harry with a small smile. **

**"You know, Harry didn't leave your side at all." Ron said, as he got up from the chair, and walked over to Harry then turned to look at Ginny. "We promise to find who ever did this to you and make them pay." **

**"That's right." Harry said, as they both looked at Ginny. Ginny, give them both a short smile before looking down. **

**"Now, now boys. There will be no pay backs or anything else. Professor Dumbledore has promised to find out who did this, and properly discipline them." said Mr. Weasley, coming up behind them. Just then Madam Pomfrey along with Mrs. Weasley walked in. **

**"You two boys should let Ginny get some rest." said Mrs. Weasley as she walked over to Ginny's bedside, looking down at Ginny and smiling "You father and I are heading home." **

**"We'll come and see you tomorrow Ginny." Mr. Weasley said with a smile. "Yes she needs her rest, now you two boys come and see her later tonight or tomorrow.**

**"Yes, she needs her rest." Madam Pomfrey said, as she handed some more of the potion from earlier, to Ginny and said "Drink it all down dear." **

**Harry and Ron said there goodbyes to Mr. Weasley and gave Mrs. Weasley a hug Harry turned to Ginny. "I'll come and see you later tonight." and hewalked out of the wing with Ron at his side.**

**Harry and Ron didn't talk much as they made their way back to the dormitories, when Harry stopped. "I forgot something. I'll meet you in a few minutes ok." He said to Ron as he ran back down the hall. When Harry arrived back at the hospital wing he opened the door and looked in to still see Ginny awake. She was looking upset about something. "Ginny" Harry said. **

**Ginny looked up at Harry, only she was not smiling this time. "What is it" Ginny said coldly. Harry was taken back at the tone in her voice. **

**"I forgot to give you this." Harry stretched out his hand and put the card on her bedside table. "What's wrong" Harry asked, looking at the expression on her face. **

**"You, that's what's wrong." Ginny busted out, more loudly then she had planned.**

**"ME! What did I do" Harry said, with a hurt and shocked look on his face. **

**"You... You looked after me stayed by my side like I am still a little girl and I'm not." Ginny said, as she glared at him. "I told you already, I have six brothers, I don't need any more." **

**Harry, looking at her was stunned, then fuming said"FINE, IF THATS THE WAY YOU WANT IT THAT SO BE IT" and stormed out of the room. He didn't know what to do, or how he was feeling. He didn't go off the find Ron and the others like he had said, instead, he walked around for a while, and found himself in the Owlery. Harry sat on the floor as Hedwig swooped down to nuzzle at Harry's cheek. Harry was confused, he kept thinking about the past 24 hours and wishing he could talk to someone about what he was feeling. Harry knew he needed to talk with someone; he longed to talk with Sirius, but knew that was impossible, which made his heart sink even more. Then a thought came to his head"_If you need me, send me an owl_." Harry jumped up, he ran to find some parchment and quill so he could write to Lupin. After sending Lupin a long letter, Harry felt a little better, and decided to met up with Ron and Hermione. But as he was heading back to the dormitory, Professor McGonagall stopped him in the hallway. **

**"Mr. Potter, may I have a word with you" She asked"Please, come walk with me." **

**Harry turned around and followed Professor McGonagall. "I understand that you have missed a few classes today." She said, looking straight ahead. **

**"Well, um yes, I did, I've been in..." Harry started to say. **

**"I know where you've been." Professor McGonagall said, as she interrupted Harry. "I'll talk with your teachers and see that you can make up the classes. But I must stress to you that you need to attend your classes, and excel at them if you are to be an Auror." **

**"I will, I promise." Harry said, happy that he wasn't going to get a detention or points taken away.**

**"That's good." Professor McGonagall said, as she paused outside the great hall. "I would hate to see that all the effort I've invested in you has been wasted." **

**Looking at Professor McGonagall with determination, Harry said"It hasn't Professor. I appreciate everything you've done for me. I will study hard, and pass all my classes this year, and next."**

**Professor McGonagall looked at Harry, and smiled. "I believe you will, Mr. Potter, I believe you will." Then she turned and walked into the great hall. Harry, breathing a sigh of relief, turned to see Ron, Neville, and Hermione walking towards him. **

**"Hi Harry." Neville said"Ready to get some food" **

**Harry, realizing that he had missed lunch said"Yes, I'm ready." and walked into the great hall with them. **

**After everyone had finished eating, Hermione voiced in"We're going to see Ginny, you want to come with us Harry" **

**Harry still upset by the way Ginny had spoken to him, said "No, not right now." Getting up he started towards the door, leaving everyone with shocked expressions on their faces. **

**Just so ya all know i took off the notes that i added to this i'd storie so where on track out side of chapter 3 4 for the B-Day Surprise**

_**Thanks to all who reviewd and wished to help with the beta it really means alot to me that you all are there for me.**_

_dr-daves296 _

_Celestial Fox _

_MaD JuPiT3R _

_old-crow_

_Froggyy1_

_Mrs.Poynter and Mrs.Judd_

_donalddeutsch_

_**really want to thanks **_

_hpgirl7777 for shes the one that beta's this chapter for me thanks with all me heart... :D _


	7. Chapter 7 : The Harvest Dance

Hello Please Do Review Your Thoughts, I Will Post Chapter As The "Reviews" Come In.

(Disclaimer, I Do Not Own The Writes To Harry Potter And Or JKR's Work. But I do Want to "THANK GOD FOR JKR" for giving us Harry potter book 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5) (can't wait for 6, and 7)

HARRY POTTER AND THE QUEST OF THE PHOENIX

Year Six

By MysticRuby & MysticRaven

**CHAPTER 7 The Harvest Dance **

A few weeks had past, since Ron had received the letter. There has been no other word about it. Harry was busy with his extra lessons, both with Snape and McGonagall, and helping Neville find a cure for his parents, and now on top of all that he also has Quidditch practice. Neville made the team, which made Harry happy, and gave Neville more courage then ever. Harry noticed a poster on the GRYFFINDOR notice board.

THERE WILL BE A HARVEST DANCE ON HALLOWEEN NIGHT,

IT'S A SADE HAWKINS DANCE, WHICH MEANS THAT IT'S THE

GIRLS CHOICE TO INVITE A BOY TO THE DANCE. IT'S NOT FORMAL,

SO GOOD LUCK GENTLEMAN ! PROFESSOR HOLLY ROSENGUARD

"Who would have ever though that a girl would have to ask a guy to a dance?" Ron said, looking at Harry

"Don't know," Harry said, with a shrug, "I'm not sure i want to be asked." looking over to where Ginny and Dean were sitting.

"I...I think ... I um.. I would want um, be asked." Ron said, in a hushed sort of voice.

"Who do you what to ask by to take you to the dance?" Neville asked, with a grin, already knowing the answer.

Before Ron knew it, he gushed, "HERMIONE." Then turned red. Harry and Neville just smiled and said, "You never know Ron, she may ask you." as they walked away, laughing.

A few days had passed by, and all Harry could hear was the girl's talking about who they wanted to ask to the dance, and what they where going to wear. It was Saturday, the week before the dance.

"Hi, Harry." Neville said as he caught up with Harry, as they headed in to the great hall. "Guess who asked me to the Dance!"

"I don't know, Luna?" Harry said with a smile.

"Harry, how did you know?" Neville said, looking shocked.

"I didn't, I was just guessing, That's great that your going to the dance Neville." Harry said still smiling.

"So Ginny hasn't asked you yet, huh?" Neville said with a sad kind of pout.

"No, I think she'll ask Dean, they seem to be always hanging around with one another these days." Harry said sadly, as he sat down to eat breakfast.

"Harry, they're not seeing one another." Neville said with a smirk on his face. "Dean's helping Ginny with her studies, so she'll do good on her O.W.L"s, that's all."

"Really!" Harry said, as his face lit up, but then fell again, "But i doubt she'll ask me any ways. She seems to be staying far away from me." he said as he looked down at his plate.

"If you don't tell her you like her more then a friend or as Ron's little sister. Then she will asked someone else, and she may even start dating them." Neville said with a forceful voice. "You have to tell her how you feel." It was at that time that Hermione, with Ron and Ginny at her side came up to the table. Harry knew at once there was trouble.

"Harry, we need to talk with you, out at the lake, you too, Neville." She stated, and headed for the door. While out side Hermione handed Harry the Daily Prophet.

"Read it ... I don't believe what it says, not for one minute it just can't be true." Hermione said giving Harry a sad look.

Wanted Remus Lupin

Remus Lupin has escaped while trying to steal the

White Stone from Ezra. We at the Prophet have

also learned that Lupin, also publicly know as a werewolf,

has joined forces with He Who Must not Be Named. We

all know that the stone can be used for, it is said that the

person who has the stone in their possession will have the

power to take another wizard/witches powers. Who knows

what the Dark lord is planning, but with the help of Lupin the

werewolf, it's anyone's guess. More as it comes in.

"How can they say such awful things?" Ginny said, looking upset. Harry was at a loss for words, as he looked at the paper. Hermione and Ron, looked at Harry, they were concerned about him.

"It's a lie," Neville said, looking angry. "It's all a big lie."

"That's right," Harry said, finding his voice. "You guy's don't believe this do you?" Looking at Hermione and Ron.

"Of course we don't." Hermione said, looking ill-at-ease, "It's just, I've read about the stone, why would he be trying to steal it?"

"I need to be alone." Harry said, pushing the paper in Hermione's hand, and walked away.

Hermione watched Harry walk away sadly, she turned to Ron and the others and said, "Come on let's go back to the great hall. Lets give him some space, so they started walking towards the castle.

"You three go on, I'll be there in a few." Ginny said sadly, as she watched Harry walk out of site. As Hermione, Ron and Neville made there way back up too the castle, Ginny ran after Harry, "Hay, Harry, wait up please." Ginny yelled as she caught up with him.

"I though I told you I wanted to be left alone." Harry said coldly, as he continued to walk.

"You did ... But, I wanted to walk with you for a little bit, and maybe talk with you." Ginny said and looking at Harry with puppy eyes.

"I though you were mad at me." Harry said, looking rather bothered with her being there.

"No, I'm not really mad at you. I was never mad at you just upset. Just at way you hovered over me, like I'm a kid or something. That's all." Ginny said in a sweet voice.

"It don't matter anymore. I want to be alone so why don't' you go find Dean and talk with him. I mean that's who you have been spending all your time with these days." Harry said with a cold tone Ginny looking rather hurt started to walk away.

"No Ginny," Harry said, grabbing her arm. "wait I'm sorry I didn't mean it. I just I'm confessed, and upset and above all that I'm hurt. And then there's the you problem, first liking you as a friend, then liking you as more, then not liking cause you're with Dean, and then not knowing how to tell you I like you." Harry gushed out, not knowing that what he was saying until it was too late..

Ginny, looking very shocked at Harry's out burst, "What do you mean you like me?" she asked, looking at Harry.

"Nothing, never mind." Harry said, totally embarrassed, turned and started to walk away.

But this time it was Ginny's turn to grab his arm. "Whoa, wait a minute." She said, holding Harry still. "You don't just tell a girl you like her, then run away."

"I wasn't running." Harry said, still a little pink, "I was walking."

Ginny, smiling. "So, how long have you liked me?"

Harry, looking down to the ground. "For a while, but I didn't realize it until you were in the hospital wing." "Why didn't you tell me?" Ginny said, still smiling.

"What does it matter, it's not like you like me or something, you've got Dean." Harry said, looking at her sharply.

"Dean's just a friend, He's been helping me study for my OWL's. I want to pass them, and he did great on his." Ginny replied, looking deep into Harry's eye's.

"So you don't like him anymore?" Harry said, grinning.

"Nope."

"So you didn't ask him to the dance?" Harry said, going a little pink again.

"No. He's going with Cho." Ginny said, looking sideways at Harry.

"Really." Harry said, smiling.

"You're not upset that he's taking Cho?" Ginny asked, looking surprised.

"Nope."

"So, um You want to go with me?" Ginny asked, as sweetly as she could, "to the dance I mean."

Harry, grinning from ear to ear, "I'd like that."

"I wonder what Ron's going to say about my new boyfriend?" Ginny said, as she took Harry's hand, and they walked to the castle, both extremely happy.

By the end of the day, Harry became very nervous. He didn't know how Ron would feel about him and Ginny being together. Neville was thrilled when he saw them during lunch. "About time." Was all he could say, with a big grin. They hadn't run into Ron or Hermione all day. Ginny went to study with Dean, which left Harry, with the question of how Ron's going to feel. He remembers how he reacted to both of the other guy's who went out with Ginny, and he still wanted to be friends with him, but he liked Ginny, and he didn't want to loss Ron as his best friend. Harry decided that he had better find Ron and tell him face to face before someone else told him. So he decide that if Ron was with Hermione, that they'd probably be in the library. So that's where he headed.

On the way to the library, he ran into Luna. "Hey, Harry. How's it going?" She asked, as she folded the Quibbler up quickly.

"Going great, " Harry said, smiling at her. "So what's your father been writing lately?"

"Oh, nothing much, just stuff about Lupin the werewolf." She said, looking down towards the floor.

"What about Lupin?" Harry asked, as he's eyes narrowed.

"Well, it's just a repeat of what the Daily Prophet has said, that's all." She said, quickly. "Nothing to new, it's all a lie anyways."

"Then you don't believe what they're saying about him." Harry said, taken by surprise.

"No, he doesn't seem the type, just cause he's a werewolf, doesn't mean he's a traitor." She said, "remember, I was there last year, I saw what he did for all of us at the Ministry of Magic."

"Yea, yea, I remember. I'm sorry if I was rude. I just get very defensive about the people I care about." Harry said, giving Luna a small smile.

"That's okay." Luna said, returning the smile.

"By the way, have you seen Ron and Hermione today? Harry asked, suddenly remembering about Ron.

"Yes, I saw them a little bit ago. They were headed down towards the kitchen." She said, "they mentioned someone named Dobby."

"Oh, okay. Thanks Luna, I'll talk with you later." Harry cried, as he headed for the kitchen.

"Bye." Luna just waved.

All the way down to the kitchen, Harry tried to think of what he was going to say to Ron. Harry was greeted the moment he walked in the kitchen. Dobby given Harry a big hug. "Oh Harry, sir. It is good to be seeing you."

"It's good to see you too. Dobby." Harry said, looking at Ron and Hermione. "Luna told me you'd be here."

"Look, Harry.." Hermione started,

But Harry interrupted her. "I'm sorry about the way I acted this morning. You both know that I can be a stupid git sometimes." "

"Oi, don't we know it." Ron said, smiling.

"Oh, Harry, I'm glad you're not mad at us anymore." Hermione said, running to hug him. "Look," Harry said, after Hermione pulled away. "There's something I've got to tell you both, only, not here, somewhere else." Looking around the kitchen. "Why did you guy's come here any way's." Harry asked.

"Oh, it's just awful." Hermione said, and busted into tears.

Ron shaking his head. "It's Winky."

Looking around the room at the other house elves. All were bowing their heads at the mention of Winky's name. Harry looked at Dobby, he had two big tears falling down his face. "What happened to Winky?"

"Oh, Harry, sir, I is sorry to be telling you bad news, but Winky is no longer with us, sir. She's Had a bad accident, and well." Dobby couldn't go on, he started to sob uncontrollably in his hands.

Ron, trying to comfort Hermione said, "She had a little too much butterbeer the other night, and was up cleaning the Owlery, apparently, she fell down a flight of stairs, and no one found her until morning." At Ron's last words, Dobby sobbed even louder.

"Oh, Dobby. I'm so sorry. I know how much you cared for Winky." Harry said, in a hurt voice.

Dobby, calming down a little, looked up at Harry, "Thank, you Harry sir, it means a lot to me. But's, you'd better get going sir, we elves like to mourn in piece." then bowing his head again, and started to sob some more.

Ron and Harry, tried to comfort Hermione, all the way to the common room. Inside they met Ginny, and told her what had happened, Ginny, tried to comfort, Hermione, while helping her upstairs.

Ron, shaking his head. "Whoa, girls really get emotional."

"Yea, I know what you mean." Harry said, sitting in the nearest chair, as Ron sat in the chair beside him.

"Yea, one minute, she's asking me to the dance and we're all good, and the next minute, she's crying." Ron said, still shaking his head, "I don't think I'll ever figure out girls. Especially Hermione."

"She asked you to the dance." Harry said, excitedly.

"Yea, she asked me out by the lake." Ron said, going pink, but smiling from ear to ear. "Now all we have to do is get a girl to ask you."

"Er…um… well someone's already asked me." Harry said, looking uncomfortable.

"Cool, who's the lucky girl?" Ron said, lean in his chair towards Harry.

"Well, um…it's someone you know." Harry said weakly, looking even more uncomfortable. "Now I don't want you to freak or anything, and go all mental on me…"

Ron's smile faded, "Ginny?"

"Well…um kind a, yea." Harry said, looking at Ron intensely, waiting for Ron's fist to come flying at him.

"But, she's my kid sister." Ron said, looking at Harry suspiciously. "You not like going out with her, are you."

"Um well, I think so." Harry said, still waiting for Ron to hit the roof, and him.

"Well," Ron said, getting to his feet, as Harry quickly got to his, "If that's the case, there's only one thing to do." This is it, Harry thought, he's going to hit me, or even worse, kill me. But instead, Ron slaps him on the back and said, "Mom's going to love this."

Harry looking shocked and confused, "Wait a minute, how come you're not mad?"

"Do you think I'm blind?" Ron said, sitting back down. "I saw the way you guy's looked at each other, and you stayed by her when she was sick. I was just waiting for you guy's to figure it out."

Smiling at Harry. "So you're not mad at me?" Harry said, suspiciously. "I mean you were mad when Michael and Dean were seeing her. You were ready to curse them."

"But you're different. You my best friend, and I know that you wouldn't hurt her." Ron said, seriously, then smiled. "and besides, Mom has always wanted you in the family."

Harry returning the smile. "So it doesn't bother you if Ginny and I see each other?"

"Nope, as long as you don't mind if Hermione and I see each other?" Ron said, leaning ahead again.

"Are you guy's seeing each other?" Harry asked, sitting down and edging closer to Ron.

"No, not yet, but I'm going to ask her at the dance." Ron said in a low voice. "I just have to get up my courage a little."

"Whatcha talking about so seriously?" Neville asked, coming up behind them.

"Girls." Ron said, plainly , leaning back in his chair. "Harry and Ginny are seeing each other."

"And Ron's going to the dance with Hermione." Harry said, smiling as he leaned back in his chair.

"It's about time you both smartened up." Neville said, taken the chair on the other side of Harry.

"So are you two going to tell me what you guy's are working on in secret or what? Ron said, looking serious again. Harry shrugged, and looked over to Neville, Neville pulled the chair so that all three of them were close and told Ron what they had been doing. "

That's great, maybe I can help." Ron said, excitedly. "How close are you?"

"Well, we've been mixing different roots together, and trying to do different from what others witches and wizards have tried to do in the past. we're in hopes of it being ready by Christmas break." Neville said, looking over towards Harry.

"I've been thinking of someone to try it on when we've perfected it." Harry said, looking very deviously at the others.

"Who?" Ron said, looking curiously at Harry.

"Yeah, who?" Neville said, looking at Harry with the same face as Ron.

"Well, I was thinking of our old teacher, Professor Lockhart." Harry said, smiling at the expressions the others had on their faces.

"Are you a nuttier or something….why give that old bloke his memory back? Ron said, looking at Harry with utter disgust on his face.

"Well, we have to try it on someone, why not him, if it doesn't work, then well have to go back to the drawing board again." Harry said, leaning once again back in his chair.

"Wait a minute guy's, we have to find a way to give them the potion, without anyone suspecting anything." Neville said. Ron, sitting back in his chair thinking for a moment on their problem, while Neville, opens a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.

Ron, watching Neville eat a brown one, leaned forward so suddenly, that Neville nearly chocked on the bean the was in his mouth, "I've got it." Ron shouts.

Neville, still coughing and sputter, as Harry asked, "What?"

"I'll ask Fred and George to put it in some sort of candy, nobody would suspect that, and it would probably taste better for the people taking it anyways." Ron said, smiling at how smart he could be.

"Sounds great." Harry said, satisfied that they had solved that problem.

Neville, shaking his head in agreement, "Yea, sounds good to me too." As they all started in talking about the potion that might cure Neville's parents, and maybe other patents as well.

It was while they were talking that Hermione and Ginny came down the stairs, as soon as they saw them they stopped talking. Which made the girl's look at them suspiciously. "What are you guy's talking about?" Ginny asked as she pulled a set down next to Harry. Who smiled at her as she sat down.

"Nothing really just guy things." Harry said looking wide eyed at Neville and Ron.

"Guy things huh…. I bet…." Hermione said giving them the evil eye. "Ginny and I are going to the Library to study you GUY's want to come along?"

"Nope where going to work up in our rooms to do some stuff, but will meet up with you girl's later!" Ron said.

"Okay then, we'll see you later, bye." Hermione said and walked away.

"Bye Harry, see you in a bit." Ginny said as she followed Hermione out the door. As Harry and Ron's eyes followed them.

"Hey guy's, you'll see them later." Neville said, grinning as he walked up towards the room, as Harry and Ron followed.

Saturday Harry, and Ron were awaken. As the sun was rising, by Neville, who was already dressed. "I can't sleep anymore can you?" Neville said, looking extremely nervous.

"Neither can I," Ron said, getting out of bed. " let's go eat."

"Okay, but I'm not very hungry are you Harry?" Neville asked.

"I'm never hungry before a game, but I do eat a little." Harry said with a weak grin.

"I'm always hungry." Ron said, smiling at the others.

"Yea, we know Ron." Harry and Neville said together while shaking their heads. The boys left for breakfast and just as they where about to enter the great hall.

"Harry, Ron, and Neville why didn't you wait for us?" Hermione said as she and Ginny ran to catch up with them.

"We didn't know you girl's would be awake so early!" Ron said, as Hermione stopped at his side.

"Ginny's been up for ever, and I only just got up." Hermione said, as she turn to go into the great hall, with Ron at her side.

"Ginny, you ready for today's game?" Harry said as he took her hand, and they walked to the table together.

"Yes, can't wait we are going to cream Slytherin today and win the house cup this year. I know, I can feel it. We have the best team ever." Ginny said as she smiled at Harry.

"WELL, WELL, WELL, If it isn't Potter and The Weasel."

Harry and the others turned around to see Malfoy, Goyle, and Crabbe, walking towards the table.

"Up a little early today." Malfoy purred, "Are you guy's afraid you're going to loss today." Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle started to laugh.

"I think you've got that backwards, It's you who's going to lose today." Harry said, getting up, as Ron, and Neville, jumped to their feet.

Malfoy getting in to Harry's face, and whispered softly, "Why don't you ask you girlfriend?'

"What do you mean by that, Malfoy?" Harry demanded through gritted teeth.

"I've heard that… ' Ginny said, looking very confused, trying very hard to remember where she had heard it before. "Where have I heard that before," Ginny said looking up at Harry, then Malfoy, then it dawned on her. "It was you." Ginny said, with a shocked expression, going white.

Harry turning towards Ginny, "What do you mean: it was him." as Malfoy stepped away.

"It was his voice I heard. It was him that put the that spell on me." Ginny said, getting up, "I remember now, I heard someone say something in a whisper, only I didn't remember, until I just heard that hushed voice, when just he whispered to you."

Harry turned to Malfoy, "You did it?": At that Ron started charging towards Malfoy, with Harry at his heels, But Neville stepped in front to stop them.

"No, wait you guy's." Turning to look at Malfoy and his goons. "This is what he wants, He wants you two to fight him, so you can get caught, don't stoop to his level. You guy's are ten time's better then him." At that Ginny and Hermione, rushed up to grab the boy's arms.

"No, Harry stop." Ginny said, pulling him back. "He's not worth you getting in trouble, or better yet, expelled."

"Ginny's right, Harry, Ron, he's not worth it." Hermione said, as she pulled Ron towards her. "We'll tell Professor Dumbledore, and he'll get expelled."

Harry, calming down, turned to Malfoy, "You're right, Malfoy"s not worth it. I won't turn him in either, cause expulsion isn't good enough. Ron and I will get you back for what you did to Ginny, don't ever doubt that."

"We'll see Potter, we'll see," as Malfoy walked away, then turning sharply Malfoy glaring at Harry, asked, "How do you know I was aiming for your little girlfriend anyways." at that Malfoy walked away, with Crabbe and Goyle following close behind.

"What did he mean by that?" Neville asked, looking at Harry.

Harry, looking down with frustrated look, said. "He wasn't aiming at Ginny." Looking up sharply, "It was me, only Ginny got in the way."

"What's going on, what is this all about?" Holly said, walking up towards Harry and the others, followed closely by Dumbledore.

"Nothing really," Harry said, quickly, trying to gather himself.

"It's…." Hermione started to say, then looked down. "It's about the Quidditch match today."

"Yea, we're just excited." Ginny said, smiling as she walked over to Harry.

"Well, we had better get going out to the field," Ron said, looking at Neville, who turned and looked at Harry.

"Mr. Potter," Professor Dumbledore said. "May I have a word with you after the match."

Harry looking down, "Yes sir." and walked out of the great hall. Harry knew that Dumbledore knew that he was not telling the truth, and that was why he wanted to see him. Ron and Neville said a quick good bye, to Holly and Professor Dumbledore, as they walked to get ready for the match.

It was a crisp, cool day, everyone was in the bleachers, but down in the Gryffindor waiting area. Neville was pacing back and forth, and looking down right sick.

"Oh for goodness sake Neville, calm down. Your going to do great out there, just remember all the practices we've been doing." Ginny said, trying to give Neville courage, "You're really good now, and I know you can do it."

"She's right." Ron said, coming up behind Neville smiling.

"You are good, really good."

"Thanks guy's." Neville said, smiling back at them, but Ginny was watching Harry, he was also pacing back and forth, looking very upset.

Ginny, walking up to him. "Are you okay, Harry."

"No, I'm angry." Harry said, looking up at her.

"Harry, don't let Malfoy get to you, you're doing exactly what he wanted you to do." Ginny said, taking Harry's hand. "He wanted you to loss you focus today, but don't," she shook her head. "don't let him do that to you."

Harry looking down for a moment, when he looked at her again, Ginny could see the pain in his eye's, "It should never have been you that Malfoy cursed," shaking his head, "It should've been me."

Ginny, smiling sweetly and getting closer to Harry. "But if he hadn't cursed me, you would have never realized you liked me."

Harry looking in her eyes, smiled back. "Your right." Then taking Ginny into his arms, as he hugged her.

"Hey, guy's the games about to start." Ron yelled over to them. Harry turning red, looked up. "Be right there." then looking back at Ginny. "Thanks for calming me down."

"Anytime." Ginny replied, smiling still as she reached for her broom, as Harry got his.

"Good morning Ladies and Gentlemen." Came a booming voice, as Harry was getting ready to mounted his broom, he recognized the voice at once, as being Colin Creevey. "Today's game is Slytherin verses Gryffindor."

Madam Hooch announced "Mount your brooms please," turning she looked directly at the Slytherin team as she say's, "I wants a nice, clean game. Now on my mark, one….two….three" she blow her whistle, and released the Quaffle, the Bludgers, and the Snitch. "And the game begins." came Colin's booming voice.

"Neville gets to the Quaffle, as Crabbe from the Slytherin team, closes in on him, but Ginny comes to the rescue and Neville scores 10 points for Gryffindor."

Harry flies higher to look for the Snitch, but notices that Malfoy is flying close to him. "Give it up Potter, your going to lose." Malfoy yelled.

But before Harry could say anything to Malfoy, a Bludger belts him in the shoulder sending him reeling. "Oh boy, that had to hurt," boomed Colin, "But it looks like he's going to be okay, as Neville scores another goal. That's 20 points for Gryffindor, Way to go."

Harry was still laughing, as Malfoy rubbed his shoulder, "Think that's funny, Potter?" He yelled, glaring at Harry.

"Still think you're going to win, Malfoy." Harry said, still smiling.

Malfoy was about to say something else, when he duck cause another Bludger was heading towards him.

"Whoops...did I do that again?" Ginny said, coming up beside Harry, smiling, holding her beater bat up, as Harry bursted out laughing, as Ginny flew away to help Neville.

"You wait I'll get you for that." Malfoy yelled with pure hatred in his eyes.

"Get her, you best hope I don't get you MALFOY." Harry yelled as he flew up a bit higher to get a better look around, as Malfoy follows..

Colin's voice rings out. "Good Save by Ronald Weasley. Ron throws the quaffle to Katie Bell of the Gryffindor team, and she's passed the quaffle to Alicia Spinnert, she throws it through at the goal, but no wait, the Slytherin keeper catches it and throws it to Millicent Bulstrode of Slytherin, who gets through Ron's defenses, and scores, 10 points for Slytherin."

Then Harry spotted it, the Snitch, zooming around the Slytherin goal post. Harry, thought for a moment, as Malfoy came up beside him, then a thought came to him, and he turned a smiled an evil smile, then Harry did a dive, and Malfoy followed, as Harry knew he would.

"Wait a minute, I think Harry has seen the snitch, and Malfoy is following closely behind." Colin Boomed.

The crowd held there breath, as Harry came closer and closer to the ground, as did Malfoy, but then just before he hit the ground, Harry sharply pulled up and glided across the ground. Malfoy tried, but failed, and hit the ground with a thud. As Harry, still with the Snitch in sight, came up from under it and grabbed it, as the crowd went wild.

"Harry Potter has caught the Snitch, the game is over, Gryffindor wins 170 points to Slytherin 10. Way to go Gryffindor" Colin boomed.

Harry noticed that Crabbe and Goyle was trying to help Malfoy up, as Harry and the others landed close by, congratulating each other, as Malfoy looked up and spied Harry, "You did that on purpose." He yelled, as he winced in pain.

"Well, maybe I did, and maybe I didn't." Harry said, as he put his arm around Ginny, "Maybe you should've asked your father for a _ Cosmic Zapper_ before he went to Azkaban." as he walked with the others, laughing all the way to the Gryffindor locker room.

Why everyone was in the locker room Hermione showed up. "Oh you guy's were so good out there," pausing and turning towards Neville, "Neville you were great out there." Hermione said with a big smile and patting him on the back.

"Thanks, Hermione.. Umm.. Hermione who's that." Neville said pointing over by the door to a girl with soft brown hair, with blonde highlights/

"Ya who is she?" Ginny said looking curiously at her.

"Her name is Aimee Ann Malyae, and she's from Ireland," Hermione said, smiling, "and she's really sweet,"

"What house she in." Ron asked walking over next to Neville.

"Gryffindor, she's in our grade and she arrived last night." Replied Hermione, "While I was looking for a place to sit, I ran into Professor Dumbledore, and he introduced us. She seems real nice." Hermione added as they all walked over to meet her.

Harry noticed, as they got closer to Aimee Ann Malyae, that her eyes where silver a color, Harry had never seen before, and she looked to be about 5"3' she was slim, with a tattoo on her right hand that looked like the Chinese sign that meant death.

"Guy's this is Aimee Ann Malyae, Aimee these are my friends, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and his sister Ginny Weasley, and this is Neville Longbottom. " Hermione said smiling widely at everyone.

"Nice to meet you." Harry said reaching his hand out to shake her's.

"Yes, it's nice to meet you." Ginny and Ron said together.

Neville going red in the face, "Nice to make your acquaintance."

"Nice to meet you all. That was a good game you all please, Hermione was telling me all about you when we was watching the game. By the way you can call me Aims." She said smiling

"Aims, I like that, not to be rude but I'm going to get changed, and meet you both in a bit. Maybe we can meet up in the great hall for lunch." Harry said as he and turned and walked away.

"Yes I would like that." Aims said looking at Hermione for reassuring.

"We'll see you lot in the great hall I still need to take Aims around a little and Seamus Finnigan, said he would help." Hermione said as she waved to the others as she and Aims walked out the door.

Everyone was in a great mood, as they walked to the great hall for lunch. Everyone congratulating the Gryffindor team on there win, and how good Neville was and what Harry did to Malfoy.

"So Aims tell us a little about yourself." Ron said taking some Shepherd pie.

"Not much to tell really, We just moved here, and my dad got a good job at the Ministry of Magic." Aims said as she took a drink of the pumpkin juice.

"Really, our dad , that is, Ron's and mine works at the Ministry too." Ginny said smiling at her. "What part of the Ministry does he work at?"

"I'm not sure what part of the Ministry my dad work's in, but I can ask if you like?" Aims said with a wide smile.

"I would, they may even have even met by now." Ginny said, grabbing some shepherd pie, before Ron ate it all.

After lunch Harry and the gang climb the stairs towards the Gryffindor common room, when Harry remembered he had to met with Professor Dumbledore. He told the others that he'd meet them later, as he headed off to find Dumbledore. Professor Dumbledore was waiting for him just outside the gargoyle statue the lead to his office.

Dumbledore smiled, as Harry got closer. "I was wondering if you had forgotten me." He said, as he turned to the statue and said, "pineapple puss", and the gargoyle sprang to life and hopped aside, and the wall behind split into two, and behind that was a spiral staircase that moved smoothly upwards. Dumbledore and Harry climbed on. Once inside the office, Dumbledore sat in his set behind his desk, as Harry took the one across. Harry noticed the room hadn't changed much, since the last time he had been there.

"Well Harry, are you going to tell me what was really going on this morning?" Dumbledore asked, with a gleam in his eye.

"Nothing really sir." Harry said, looking down and shifting uncomfortably in his chair. "It was Malfoy."

"Oh...I see." Dumbledore said, leaning back in his chair. "And what did Mr. Malfoy do?" Harry knew that there was no getting around it, so he told Dumbledore everything that was said this morning. "So it was Mr. Malfoy that cursed Ms. Weasley, only he was aiming for you."

"Yes, sir." Harry said.

"Now the question remains. What should we do about this?" Dumbledore said, looking very distraught, and deep in thought.

"Um...Sir." Harry said, interrupting Dumbledore's train of thought. "I really don't think you should expel him." which surprised Harry for saying so.

"Really!" Dumbledore said, looking surprised, then lean forward in his chair, "But Harry, if Mr. Malfoy has tried to do this once, he may try again, and next time succeed."

"Well, I know what he did was wrong. But he won't learn anything if you expel him, and besides he'll only go to Voldemort sooner." Harry said, "Malfoy needs to be punished, but not expelled

"You let me think on it. Harry and let me deal with him as I see fit. You may go and I'll inform you of what I decided to do with Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore said, looking at Harry with warmth in he eyes. "You know Harry, you are a lot like your mother. She always tried to find the good in people."

Harry, looking down, "I don't know if I am like her at all, cause when I found out it was him that cursed Ginny," pausing, then looking up to meet Dumbledore's eyes. "I wanted to really hurt him, and would have if Ginny and Neville hadn't held me back."

"Harry, everyone feels that way now and again. It's normal for young men at your age. It's called growing up." Dumbledore said, smiling, "besides, the way that you feel for young Ms. Weasley, is a normal reaction, to want to protect her, and to punish the person, who had hurt her, as would Ron, her brother. But you are a better person, no matter how much you wanted to hurt Mr. Malfoy, what you just said in this room, tells me that you are growing up, and in growing up, becoming a bit wiser."

Harry stared at Dumbledore for a few minutes, then looked down and said, "I still don't feel very grown up, I've still confused a lot of the time."

"That's expected at your age, Harry." Dumbledore said, leaning back in his chair, still smiling. "No one said it was easy growing up."

Harry left still not feeling any better. He didn't go back to meet up with the others, he needed to think about what Dumbledore had said. Harry didn't realize where he was walking to , until he was outside of Hagrid's hut.

Hagrid was just walking out the door when he spotted Harry. "Hiya, Harry." Then he noticed that Harry looked rather depressed. "What's on your mind, Harry?"

Looking up, "Everything and then nothing at all." Harry replied.

"Come on in, we'll have a spot of tea, and a chat to boot." Hagrid said, turning to open the door.

"Great game today," Hagrid said as he poured the tea, looking anxiously over at Harry.

"Yea, I suppose." Harry said, looking down into his cup.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Hagrid said, taking a seat across from him. "You know, I'm a good listener."

So Harry told Hagrid everything that has been happening in the last couple of weeks, including his feelings for Ginny, and what happened with Malfoy, his talk with Professor Dumbledore, and lastly missing Sirius. "At time's I feel really lost." Harry said, as he ended his tale.

"Look, Harry, I know that Sirius meant a lot to you, and no one can ever replace him." Hagrid said, taking a sip of tea, then putting it down. "As for Malfoy, he's scum just like his whole family. But you can't let him bring you down, don't know if you were right in not having him expelled, but maybe it's for the best, who know's."

"I'm not sure, all I know is him being expelled," pausing, "will is something that's too good for him. He should pay but not that way. I'm not sure how he'll pay but when he does it's going to hit home with him, and I'm going to be right there." Harry said looking at Hagrid who in turn smiled down at Harry.

"You are growing up, so fast and your turning in to a right fine young man, and you make me proud Harry, never and I mean never think different of yourself and don't you go letting anyone tell you any different either." Hagrid started to beam even more at Harry. "So your starting to like girl's huh. That Ginny is a fine young girl knew her mum and dad and all her brothers." still beaming at Harry

"She is." Harry said, smiling for the first time in hours. "I think, right now she's the best thing going in my life."

Harry and Hagrid talked all though afternoon, about old times, Hagrid told Harry a few things he new of parents, and even Sirius, Holly, Peter, and Lupin. Harry left feeling much better then he had felt a few hours before.

"Hey a Harry, what happened to you?" Ron asked, looking up as Harry made his way in to the Gryffindor common room, Harry found everyone seated in their usual corner, helping Ginny study for her O.W.L.'s.

"I was just visiting with Hagrid, sorry about not meeting up with you lot. I just needed time to think and I needed to talk with Hagrid." Harry said setting next to Ginny, who was reading. "Hey where is Aims." Harry asked, looking around.

"She's with Seamus he's showing her around." Ron said, sitting close to Hermione.

"So what happened with Dumbledore?" Neville asked, putting his book aside.

"I told him what had really happened, and how Ginny, remembered Malfoy's voice, and how Malfoy all but admitted to doing it." Harry said, taken Ginny's hand.

"So what is he going to do about it?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing right now, but what ever he chooses to do he'll let me know." Harry replied, looking at Ginny and smiled, "In any case, I think Ginny did a good job of trying to get Malfoy back." Everyone laughed at that.

A little bit later, the group separated to get ready for the feast, and then the dance. As Harry put on his dress robe that Mrs. Weasley had purchased for him two years before. Then turned to see Ron's new dress robes, which was blue with gold trim. "Almost ready Neville." Ron asked, looking at himself in the mirror. "Are you meeting Luna down there or what?"

"Nope, we're meeting at the library." Neville replied, coming around his bed, dressed in a pale yellow robe with silver laced trim.

"I still can't believed she asked you, and you said yes." Ron said, shaking his head at Neville.

"Why, what's wrong with Luna?" Neville asked, looking a little perturbed

"Nothing, I guess, she's just a little out there if you ask me." Ron said, with wrinkling his nose.

"I don't know about that, I find her a bit interesting." Harry said, smiling towards Neville.

"You two are hopeless." Ron said, rolling his eyes as he walked to the door. "Are we leaving already or what."

Harry and Neville, just shrugged and smiled as the followed Ron down to the common room. As the boys emerged from the stairway, Ron spotted Ginny over by the fireplace, and Hermione was seated in the chair.

"What took you guy's so long." Hermione said, getting up out of the chair. Ron's mouth dropped, when he noticed that she was wearing a cream colored robe with blue lace, and she had her hair pined up in a way that Ron had never seen it in.

"Ron close your mouth." Ginny said, looking at her brother and started to laugh. Ginny wearing a light purple robe, with white lace, and she had her hair done in a french bread, with flowers and beads entwined.

"Here I thought girl's took forever." Harry said, looking fondly at Ginny and then looked to Hermione. "You both look gorgeous."

"Thanks Harry." Hermione said smiling.

"Yes, Hermione and Ginny you both look gorgeous." Neville said, as he walked over to them.

"Um... Yes...I mean yes you both look gorgeous." Ron said, going red in the face from what Ginny had said.

Harry walking over to Ginny. "You do look very pretty." as he leaned in and hugged her.

"Well, I'm off to meet Luna, I'll see you at the feast." Neville said, as he headed for the door.

"Well, are we all ready to go?" Ron asked, clapping his hands together in anticipation.

"We can't leave just yet, we've got to wait for Aims." Hermione said, looking up towards the girls dormitory, "She'll only be a minute or two."

"Wow...you guys look great." Harry turned to see Colin and Dennis, walking up behind them. "That was a great game today." Colin said.

"Thanks." Harry said, beaming.

"How about a picture of the four of you?" Colin asked, as he held his camera up.

"Sure, we've got a little time." Harry said, as he hugged Ginny close to his side. "As long as I can have a copy of the picture this time."

"No problem, I'll just take two pictures this time." Colin said, holding the camera to his face.

"How about three," Ron said, getting next to Harry, with Hermione at his side. "I want a picture too."

After Colin took their pictures, and they said their thank you's. Just then Aims showed up, she had on a silvery flowing dress, with golden lace trim, with her hair twisted up in a bun. Everyone complemented Aims on how she looked. Then they all headed down to the great hall. Once in the great hall, everyone was amazed of how different it looked. There was hundreds of tables all over the place, it kind of resembled the Christmas party two years ago, when Harry was competing in the Triwizard tournament. But there was still floating pumpkins in the air, and the decorations were that of Halloween, and the head table was the same as usual.

Harry could see Neville trying to get their attention, so they could all sit together. "This way guy's, Neville saved us a table." Harry said, leading Ginny in that direction.

After everyone found their seats, Neville introduced Aims to Luna. "Nice to meet you." Luna said, standing up to shake her hand. "You like the school so far?"

"Yes I do, and love your dress." Aims said looking at Luna's Bright Pink dress with white lace.

"Oh, thanks." Luna said setting back down.

Just as Luna sat down Dumbledore stood up "Welcome, welcome please take a seat and let the feast begin. The food appeared and looked and smells wonderful, there was turkeys, ham, potatoes, and all the food you can think of. It was a feast to end all feast. Everyone was so busy eating and enjoying themselves. After everyone had their fill, the plates disappeared, and Dumbledore stood up again. "Now that our bellies are full. Lets have a fun night of dancing." Smiling around at all, Dumbledore clapped his hands and the lights when down and the tables disappeared, and over in the corner a DJ appeared and started playing a slow song.

"Shall we dance." Harry said, putting his hand out to Ginny.

"I though you would never ask." Smiled Ginny as she got up and they walked out to the middle of the floor as others were also dancing.

"Hermione, would you like to dance?" Ron said going a little pink.

"I would very much like to." Hermione said, as she got up, then turned to Neville and Luna. "Are you two coming?"

"Sure we are." Neville said, jumping up with a smile on his face, and held his hand out for Luna to grab.

Harry with Ginny, Ron with Hermione, along with Neville and Luna danced, that left Aims alone. They didn't notice that Malfoy had been waiting all evening, for a chance to find out who Aims was, and why she was with Potter and his gang.

It was half way thru the dance when Harry noticed Malfoy walking over towards Aims, Harry was curious, so he danced a little closer to the table to over hear what was said.

"May I have this dance me lady?" Malfoy asked, coming up beside her, and bowing slightly.

Aims looked at him, with a bit of curiosity. "Who are you."

"Why I'm Draco Malfoy, and you are?" he said as he took a seat right beside her.

"My name is Aimee Ann Malyae, I just moved here from Ireland." She said still looking at him, with even more of curiosity, then before.

"Aimee Ann Malyae would you care to dance?" Malfoy asked putting his hand out for her to take.

"Thank you, yes I would." Aims said getting up from her chair, "and please, call me Aims."

Draco walked Aims on to the dance floor, "So Aims, is it, how do you like it here so far." Draco asked.

"It seems to be a nice place. The people here are very nice. I like Hermione and the others, they've been very kind to me.." Aims said looking over to where they were dancing.

"Harry, do you want to dance with them or me?" Ginny said, smiling at him.

Harry who took his eyes off Malfoy and Aims, to look at Ginny, "I'm sorry, I just wanted to know what Malfoy wanted with Aims." As he looked back over his shoulder to watch them dance. "I don't want him to hurt Aims. What does he think he's doing with her anyways?"

"I don't know." Ginny said looking at Malfoy and Aims, then back at Harry. "Harry, it's ok. Malfoy is not going to do anything to her. He probably wants to see who she is." Ginny said putting her hands on Harry's cheeks so he faced her and not them.

"I can't help it Gin, he's Git, and she should be warned what kind of person he his." Harry said looking in her eyes.

"Harry, let it be, we'll talk to her later, look at her she's having fun." Ginny said, looking once again back at Aims and Malfoy, then turning back to Harry with a gleam in her eyes.. "Gin, what's this a new nick name for me."

Harry looking in her eyes. "I have to think of something that's just yours and mind, where as you're my girl." Harry said smiling and winking at her.

As the night when on everyone was enjoying themself Malfoy, could be seen at the table with Aims when ever the rest of the gang was out of the way. "Meet me in the great hall just before the dance ends, please." Malfoy said as he spotted Harry, with Ginny at his side walking over to the table. "Potter, having a good time are we." Malfoy said, standing up glaring at Harry.

"Yes, we are Draco, you seem to be enjoyed yourself." Ginny said, butting in before Harry could.

"Yes I am, I'm enjoying the company of Ms, Aims here." Malfoy said, still glaring at Harry.

"Are you about done." Harry said, getting closer to Malfoy's face.

"No, not really, I was just about to ask Aims if she would care to dance with me again, if it was any of your Business." Malfoy said then looked down at Aims. "Care to dance madame?"

"Um.. Yes that would be fine." Aims said, getting up looking at Harry's shocked face.

Aims and Malfoy walked on to the dance floor just as a slow song came on. Harry turned to Ginny "I need some fresh air, do you want to go for a little walk or something?"

"Sure, I would love to." Ginny said taking Harry's arm as he led her out the doors of the great hall. They walked out of the castle on to the grass, it was a nice, crisp, cool evening. The moon was high, and you could still hear the music playing from with in the castle. Ginny, turning to Harry. "You shouldn't let him get to you that way."

Harry, kicking some stones out of the way, "I can't help it Gin, he just pushes my buttons."

"Well, you should really try harder." Ginny said, getting closer to Harry. "You're a much better man then he is any day."

Harry, going pink. "I don't know about that, Gin. Their's times that I really want to hurt him."

"Harry, I pity him sometimes." Ginny said, looking away from Harry.

"Pity him...Why would you pity him?" Harry asked, looking shocked.

"Well, put your self in his shoes, Harry." Ginny said, meeting his eyes again. "I know that you've had a hard life, but just think this way, all Malfoy ever heard all his life was about evil things and being pure blood was all that mattered, he never knew about love, or kindness. Maybe if he was shown what love was, he would be a different person."

"You have a great heart, Ginny." Harry said, smiling and taking her into his arms. "That's what so unique about you. You can always look beyond what's in front of you, and find that it's different." He hugged her even closer.

"Maybe, Aims is the one to show Malfoy the way to being a better person." Ginny said, looking up at Harry, with a gleam in her eye.

"Well, I probably wouldn't go that far." Harry said, raising an eyebrow. "But, who's to say." Harry shrugged, then said, "Well, the one good thing that Malfoy ever did for you and me, was bringing us together." And with that Harry leaned in and gently kissed Ginny, for the first time in their relationship.

"Umm ...Am I interrupting anything?"

Harry and Ginny, pulling apart, turned to see Firenze, standing on the other side of the bush. Harry hadn't seen Firenze since last year, in his Divination's class. Firenze looked the same as before, white blond hair with a palomino body and astonishingly blue eyes, but Harry had noticed, that he wasn't as young looking as when they had first meet six years ago.

"Oh, um, no sir." Harry said, as Ginny pulled away, both going a little pink. Then Harry, trying to cover up. "How was you're summer?"

"Oh, well, Professor Dumbledore, has done his best to make me comfortable, and I have made some friends." Firenze said, looking up towards the stars. "It is a beautiful night out. Mars is in alignment with Jupiter moons, which makes for wary night." Then Firenze walked away, without another word. Ginny and Harry watched him walk away.

"Maybe we should go inside." Ginny said, still a little pink. "The last dance should be starting." So Harry and Ginny walked hand in hand in to the castle, meeting up with Hermione and Ron at the door going in them selves. Harry noticed that Ron was grinning ear to ear.

As the last dance started, Harry lead Ginny to the dance floor, noticing that Malfoy and Aims was dancing on the other side of the room. Harry looked at Ginny and smiled, then held her closer, and ignored Malfoy for the rest of the dance.


End file.
